The Groom's Bride
by macaronisofa
Summary: He was dying. Waylon could feel it. He was slipping, the darkness closing in on him. It was the end. Or was it? Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park Yaoi Rated M for a reason. Strong language.
1. Prolouge

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride.

Above the Knees, Below the Navel,

Sliced and Sewn on Gluskin's Table,

To Make a Place,

To Push Inside,

The Groom Will Make Himself a Bride...


	2. Death Imminent

Just as Waylon had put the key in the lock to the Male Ward, he was yanked around, and punched in the face, the force of the blow sending him sideways, face to the floor, blood splattering out of his injured nose and mouth.

"_Gah, ah."_

Waylon struggled to stand up, and he made a mad dash to the open door that led to the gymnasium, but was grabbed by the shirt collar and yanked around again. And there was the Groom, face twisted in rage, as he took intimidating steps forward, reeling an arm back, "One more!" He punched Waylon in the jaw, "I try," and he punched him again, "and I _try," _another punch, harder this time, "and you all _betray _me!" The Groom pushed him roughly through the gymnasium's doorway, sending him careening through and air, and landing roughly on the hardwood floor, the air knocked out of him, gasping and struggling to breath.

The Groom walked briskly past him, and came back with a rope. Waylon began struggling again as the Groom tied the rope around his neck, and then began hauling him up into the air.

He was going to hang him!

"Ack!" Waylon struggled harder, unable to breath, the pressure in his head building, feet kicking wildly and body spinning.

"You can hang like the _rest _of them!" Gluskin bellowed from below, struggling with the rope in his hands. Waylon's vision was dimming, lungs burning and neck straining. This was it. He was going to die, hung up with all these other bodies, lost and forgotten in Gluskin's tomb. He was going to die. This was it. His life was over. He had accomplished nothing, and he was going to die here in this shitty asylum and no one was ever going to recover his body. He was never going see Lisa, or his children, again.

He was dying.

His head was pounding, the pressure in his head building. His lungs were burning and from his neck came a tremendous pain. His feet were kicking wildly ,and his hands were clutching tightly at the rope tied securely around his neck. He was hearing gurgled gasping noises, and strangled cries, and he realized they were coming from his own mouth. His body was jerking violently, and hot tears were streaming down his face. He tried screaming, but all that escaped were strangled gurgles.

He felt the rope pull tighter as he was hoisted higher, and he could hear the Groom below him, bellowing at him and screaming and...pleading? The Groom was pleading with him to stop struggling, to behave, as Gluskin was thrown around and pulled by the rope Waylon was fighting with. Well, if Gluskin wanted him to behave...

Then he'd have to fight a little harder. Waylon clawed and scratched and pulled at the knot behind his head, kicking wildly, blood beginning to drip from his nose, as he gasped and hacked, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to be back at home with Lisa and his kids. He wanted to go to work, to drink coffee, he wanted to play with his kids and screw his wife. There were so may things he wanted to do. He didn't want to die...not here. But his vision was fading in and out, and he was struggling as hard as he could to stay conscious. But it was fast becoming a losing battle. And all this was happening in a few short seconds. He knew he would be dead soon, and all his fighting would be for nothing. No one would find his corpse, or his camera, and none of this would ever be exposed. He gave the last bit of struggle he had left in him, and fought as hard as he could the energy being sapped out of him like a vacuum.

"Cut it out, now Darling," Gluskin tried pleading with Waylon, before the stifled rage bubbled to the surface again, "You're _making _me do this! _Why_?! I _LOVED_ you, you ungrateful slut!" The Groom tugged the rope harder, sending Waylon even higher, "Why are you making me do _this_?! I don't want too!"

Then don't! Waylon wanted to say, but no sound could escape him anyway. And then there was a ripping sound, and suddenly he was weightless. Falling through the air. He was cajoled back to his senses when he hit the gym floor hard enough to knock what little air was left in his lungs out of him. His ears were ringing so loudly that he could barely hear the mad screaming of the Groom, and his conciousness was fading in and out. As he came back to his senses he began to hear strings of screaming and cursing, which he assumed was directed at him.

"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Gluskin screamed, "You fucking WHORE!" The Groom went for Waylon, only getting tripped up in his own rope, and falling to the floor, chin cracking against the hardwood.

Eddie roared, a sound of pure rage, as he tried untangling himself, screaming obscenities and insults at Waylon, who rubbed his rope burned and bruised neck, coughing and filling his lungs with much needed air. He reached up to pull the noose off of himself, seeing the frayed end and understanding that it had snapped when he was halfway to the ground. As the ringing faded and his senses returned, he turned toward the Groom.

Waylon was terrified and gasping, but it ebbed away slowly as he saw the pathetic position the Groom was now in. Leg tangled backwards, arm too, held almost hogtied, spewing insults and screaming in rage. All Waylon wanted to do now was sleep. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not yet. So the next best thing was to walk out of this asylum alive. So he limped to the gymnasium door, pain spreading slowly through his body, as his tormentor's screams and insults followed him out into the hall as he limped through the doorway.

He was so done with all this bullshit.

The yelling continued, and Waylon ignored it and kept walking, and as he neared the door to the Male Ward, he stopped, looking back at the gym. He felt a familiar yet unwanted feeling curling around in the pit of his stomach. Guilt...sympathy...He knew the variant would likely die if he left him there, tangled and hopeless. He shouldn't even care! The man tried to kill him, to mutilate him! He should be happy. But at the same time...he wasn't.

Waylon was not a bad person, and he would always be willing to go out of his way for a person in need. And he had always had a big heart. He had met Lisa in a situation were she had needed help and he been the only one to offer...He sighed, defeated, before turning back and limping back into the gymnasium to face the Groom. Waylon stopped just out of Eddie's reach, gazing down at him with a heavy sigh.

"You fucking _slut_! You don't even deserve to hang!"

"_Eddie_..." Waylon called out softly, almost silently.

"You fucking crazy _bitch_! You could have been _beautiful_!" Gluskin continued, struggling with renewed vigor, angry snarls and jagged breaths coming continuously.

"Eddie, _please_.." Waylon pleaded quietly, looked down at Eddie as he moved slightly closer. Despite as much as he thought he would enjoy Eddie being hurt or in the same position as himself, he felt oddly bad for the man. Eddie just ignored him, and continued throwing curses and insults and snarls his way. Waylon felt a pang of sympathy, watching Eddie struggle and scream. He was going to hurt himself. Waylon sighed.

"Eddie..." Waylon tried again, but when he received no response, he yelled, "Eddie!"

The Groom fell silent, surprised by Waylon's raising voice. It was the first time Waylon had spoken to him directly and he eyed Waylon suspiciously.

Waylon swallowed past the lump in his throat, and continued, "Eddie, please, I...I wasn't..." He trailed off, trying to think of just what he was to say to the Groom, " I wasn't, wasn't _betraying _you, I was just..." Waylon tried desperately to think of an excuse to appease him.

"Just _what?"_Eddie snarled in return, voice low and dangerous, glaring at Waylon with rage filled eyes.

Waylon gulped, trying to think of exactly what to say. Frank was the only thing he could think of, so he stammered on, "Before I, I met _you _Eddie, there was this guy, na-named Frank. He..." Waylon sighed, "He said he loved me too. But he was lying. All he wanted to do was hurt me...he tried to _eat _me..."

Eddie's gaze flickered, however so quickly, so Waylon continued in his desperate attempt to calm the raging variant. "I was afraid that...that _you _would do the same thing..."His voice trailed, running out of things to say. "You did...you _tried_ to hurt me too."

The groom still watched him suspiciously, but the constant snarls, curses, and insults had stopped. Waylon scooted over to Eddie, and looked down at him compassionately, as he lay tangled and breathing heavily.

"Oh Eddie.." Waylon reached out and caressed the injured part of his face, to try and play further to his favor. Eddie flinched, but other wise didn't move. Waylon did notice that the Groom had leaned into the touch, very slightly, but still noticeably. Waylon began untangling Eddie, silently praying that he wasn't attacked the moment Gluskin was free. Once Waylon got him untangled, he sat up with a sigh, a bit of blood dripping from a small cut on his chin. He rubbed his jaw a bit, before averting his gaze from Waylon's.

"Darling," Eddie started, voice suddenly devoid of all hints of rage or anger, the charming tone he had used in the beginning returned, "I would never mean to hurt you...I believe I've acted like a rash fool...I was so blinded by my worries that I didn't even...think that _maybe, _someone had hurt you before..." His face took on a look of jealously, before slackening again, as he glanced up at Waylon, meeting his gaze. He reached over and grabbed Waylon's hand in his own gloved one, holding his other hand over top. "Why?" Eddie pleaded, "Why didn't you _tell _me that someone had hurt you before? I would have never come on so strongly, Darling...my pure, innocent, little Darling." Eddie lifted up a hand, and stroked Waylon's face in affection, "But, now that you're with me, no one will ever_, ever_, hurt you again."

Gluskin grabbed Waylon, gathering him into his arms.

Waylon's heart fluttered, and he tried his best not to flinch.

He awkwardly touched his hands to Gluskin's back, getting increasingly uncomfortable. The Groom smelled like copper. Like blood. And a little bit like freshly cut wood.

But Waylon didn't dare pull away.

And in a second, Eddie's hand fastened onto his throat, cutting of his air supply again, standing up and pulling Waylon with him until his feet dangled up off the floor. "But if you _ever, _put me through that again, I _will, _hang you like the rest of them..." Waylon jumped in surprise when Eddie leaned in closer, and strong lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was sweet, affectionate, and in no way threatening. When Waylon kissed back gently, the hand around his neck loosened considerably. And the kiss quickly began taking on another component as Eddie lowered him to the ground and released him.

But before it went any further, the Groom pulled way, gazing down at Waylon with half lidded eyes, eyes dancing in a way Waylon had never seen. Waylon just stared back almost awestruck, and caught a glimpse of the beginnings of an erection as Eddie stood fully upright.

Eddie contemplated using the gas on Waylon again, but was slightly afraid of overdosing him. He had almost lost his darling just now and he did not want to lose her again by an accidental overdose. He sighed, and settled for the old fashioned way instead.

And he punched Waylon hard in the side of the head.


	3. Safety with the Groom

Blackness. Overwhelming nothingness. Waylon was screaming, trying to figure a way out of this blinding blackness.

He could hear a voice screaming for help, and suddenly, he was back in the lab, typing on keyboard, a man banging on the glass in front of him and screaming for help.

With the same face as the Groom.

And he was falling, running, being chased, screaming. Things floated around him, torturing him with fear and pain.

He looked through a door in a courtyard, and watched a man walk by, stop, and lock gazes with Waylon.

And it looked like the Groom.

Waylon was in an attic, voices swirling around in his head, "_A gift for the groom_."

"_Here comes the bride_,"

"_Here comes your bride Mr. Gluskin_,"

"_What a fucking idiot, delivered his own self to Gluskin's hell._"

Waylon wanted this to stop, his heart was pounding as he descended into darkness, sewing tables and bodies and blood and mutilation...Screaming and writhing and helplessness...

"Darling!" A face in a door. Running, hiding, terrified. Waylon began to cry, wishing away the variants, the darkness, the fear...

" Oh, _Darling_...don't _cry_.."

The Groom was behind him.

Waylon opened his eyes, squinting against the dim light streaming through a small dirty window in the middle of the room. His head was pounding, and it felt like he had a bump on the side of his head. He fingered it gently, wincing when his finger brushed over a particularly painful spot.

Waylon glanced around the room from his lying position. It was small, modest. It looked like a small office that Gluskin had dumped a few blankets and pillows into. Waylon was lying on a small mound of them, behind an overturned desk that acted like a small room divider. He cautiously peered over it, only to find the room empty and the door closed. He sighed with relief, thankful that he was not back in Gluskin's workshop, thankful that his nightmare was just that...a nightmare, and thankful that maybe he had a chance of escape now that the Groom was gone. So he decided to get up, and take a look around. As he stood, he found the pain in his leg had lessened considerably, and he stretched his aching and sore limbs before glancing down at a pressure he felt on his lower calf. It had been bandaged as well. It had to have been Gluskin. He silently thanked Eddie for sparing him any infection or further pain, before heading to the door. Maybe, if Gluskin _was _gone, he could get out. Go back to the door to the male ward. If it was still unlocked. But Waylon thought that maybe this was easy...a little too easy. And he doubted that Eddie had been so careless. As he opened the door slowly, he listened, but did not hear any heavy footsteps or humming. The halls and rooms near him seamed to be empty, and eerily silent. So he stepped out.

He didn't know how he had gotten there, or even what floor of the vocational bloc he was on, but he guessed it was NOT the first, which held the gymnasium, and many windows and blockaded doors. He _did_ know however, that Gluskin's workshop was on the second, and the sewing rooms on the third.

So he was either on the third, or on the same level as that horrible operating room...the second.

Waylon looked back and forth down the hall, going over everything with a keen eye, with nothing looking very familiar. So he decided to try going right. As he walked down the hall, he passed more words written on the walls, and the occasional blood splatter. And then he passed a room with a bunch of sewing tables. So it was the third after all. Waylon was silently thankful.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard the music from earlier playing faintly, coming from further down the hall. The hairs on Waylon's neck stood on end as the music drifted into his ears, and he turned and walked briskly the other way, past the wedding dress he had seen earlier, trying to get away from those rooms. When he came to the elevator, he stopped. Maybe he should try it?

Waylon pressed the button for Down, and waited as the elevator came up to meet him. As he stepped inside, he glanced up at the elevator's roof, only to see the hole that his leg had been in earlier. He chuckled to himself, shaking his head, and trying to forget the horrendous pain that it had caused, but it didn't stop the twinge in his leg as he remembered it.

The elevator doors opened again, this time on the first floor. He was surprised that he hadn't seen nor heard from the Groom since he awoke. He counted that as a silent blessing as he walked on, stomach rumbling loudly. He saw the doors to the gymnasium that he had been thrown through earlier. They were closed now, and probably locked again. He didn't want to go through them again. Not now. So he went through the door on the left.

It opened into the kitchen.

Waylon sighed almost in joy, and as much in releif. It was fully stocked, and there was plenty there to soothe a hungry stomach.

Waylon went excitedly through the stocked shelves, looking for something to fill his demoralizingly empty belly. He kept sorting until he found a pop top can of peaches.

"Oh fuck yes!"

He popped the top, draining it's contents into his mouth hungrily. When he was finished he decided it would be better to hide the empty can, and so he pushed it under a counter, and went to the sink, hoping it had running water. When to his delight, it did, he lapped it straight from the faucet.

He splashed some more on his face, and washed his hands, watching a few days worth of dirt and blood and injury flow down the drain.

He sighed, and felt oddly lighter.

Now all he had to do was make his escape. The main entrance couldn't be that far...

And that's when he heard it. A creak. Like the sound you hear when a metal door is opened. He went toward the kitchen door, opening it slowly, and peering out. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Was it the Groom?

He stepped out into the hallway, heart pounding in his chest and breathing quickened as he felt the familiar fear curl inside of himself. The gym doors were still closed, and when he tried them his suspicions were confirmed. It was locked. So he went right, heading back toward the elevator and the door to the male ward. And that's when he saw it. The door to the Male Ward...was open.

It was extremely odd, and Waylon eyed it peculiarly. Waylon did not think that Eddie would be careless enough to leave any doors Waylon could possibly use to escape wide open. That just wasn't like Eddie. And Waylon had never gotten the chance to open it. Or was it open on purpose? To trap or test Waylon?

Waylon walked toward it, eying it suspiciously. And then he heard it. A whirring sound. The familiar sound...

Of a spinning handsaw.

"_Meat_!" It was Frank. Waylon's heart jumped to his throat, and he wanted to vomit. A scream ripped itself from Waylon's closing throat, as he slammed the door to the Male Ward hard enough to shake the hinges as Frank's emaciated form came barreling towards him from the hallway.

"Feed me, feed me, _FEED ME_!" Frank was screaming.

Waylon turned to run, and he could hear the cannibal's footfalls behind him as he tried to think how Eddie had gotten downstairs without using the elevator. Then he saw the stair well. He ran toward it, running into the half open door and slamming it open.

Waylon screamed again as the whirring got deafeningly loud. He ran up the steps two at a time, trying to get away from Frank as fast as he possibly could as the footsteps got closer. His foot slipped at the second floor landing, and he fell on his hands and knees, before scrambling back up and started running some more. He was terrified, his heart was thudding in his ears, his breathing ragged, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted this to end, he was so scared and he wanted it to stop, he wanted Frank to go away. The one thing that terrified him more than the Groom. So he screamed for someone to help him. Anyone.

"_Eddie_!" The scream ripped itself from his throat.

He called for his Groom.

"Eddie!" Waylon scrambled faster, slipping again, scraping his shin on the stairs, before bursting onto the third floor. He wanted to get away. He looked frantically both ways, before choosing to go right.

"_Eddie_!" Waylon ran through the halls, screaming blindly for the Groom, envisioning Frank chewing on his bones; ripping his flesh from his body, hot tears threatening to spill over.

"Eddie! Please!" He was pleading now, for Eddie. For Eddie to come and save him.

He knew his Groom would fight for him. Protect him. At least he _hoped_. The tears began to spill as he ran even faster.

"_EDDIE_!" He screamed as loud as he could, his own voice echoing and deafening to his own ears as it echoed throughout the hallways.

And just as he rounded a corner, the Groom appeared out of the door way to the sewing rooms. Eddie looked surprised, confused, and just a little frightened as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Darling? _What_-"

Waylon ran straight into him, nearly knocking them both over winding Eddie as he gripped the Groom's waistcoat tightly, burying his face into it and sobbing into Eddie's large chest, body shaking horribly.

Eddie wrapped his arms protectively around Waylon, one hand resting on the back of his head, holding his face to Eddie's chest, the other on his back. Eddie rested his chin on Waylon's head, breathing in deeply.

Waylon could hear Eddie's heartbeat, beating just a little faster than was normal, his chest heaving with startled breaths.

Waylon begun to hear a soft rumbling in Gluskin's chest. And he realized that Eddie was humming gently.

"Darling?" Eddie looked down at Waylon now, putting a hand under his chin, and tilting Waylon's head up to meet his eyes. "Whatever is the matter?"

Waylon swallowed, looking at Eddie with pleading eyes, burying his face back into his chest, taking in his scent, hands cramping from holding his waistcoat so tight.

"Please..._Eddie_..." Waylon murmured into his clothes, tears still coming in forceful sobs as he rubbed his face back and forth on Eddie's clothing as he shook with the force of his terrified sobs. Eddie looked confused, rubbing circles into his Darling's back.

"Please _what_, Darling?"

"_Please_..." Waylon pleaded again, unable to get out a coherent sentence. It was all to much. Mount Massive and Murkoff and Frank everything. He just wanted it all to stop, the constant worrying and fear and everything. He wanted to feel safe again.

Eddie rubbed his back some more, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear, and shushing him gently. "What is it Darling? What do you need from me?"

"Please..._save_ me..." Eddie was taken aback for a moment. Before pushing Waylon gently away from him, and looking at him, hands on his shoulders, ignoring Waylon's whimpering as his face became incredibly serious; an almost murderous gaze crossing his features.

"_What_? What do you mean, Darling?"

"F...F..._Frank_..."

Immediately Eddie understood. Frank Manera. The man Waylon told him about in the gym. Was he back to hurt his Darling? Eddie snorted and straightened up, squaring his shoulders as his hand delved down into his waistband and gripped the handle of his knife tightly. Well he wouldn't get very far.

"Where? Darling?" Eddie shook Waylon a little harder than he should have, "_Where_?!"

Waylon pointed back toward the stairs, rubbing the tears from his eyes, and shaking, trying his best to latch himself back onto Eddie, but Eddie was having none of it. "Come now Darling, show me where. You'll be fine, I promise, I'm right here. And _no one_ will touch you when you're with me."

Eddie gripped onto Waylon's arm, and tugged him along toward the stairs. Waylon was compliant enough, occasionally whimpering when Eddie pulled a little to hard, as they made their way back to the first floor.

The door to the Male Ward was closed when they got their, bloody footsteps leading away.

Eddie puffed out his chest a bit, straightening himself again. Whoever he was, he had taken off when he had found out Eddie was headed his way. Eddie actually felt quite proud of himself, and he broke out into a rather large smile. He reached over and pulled Waylon to himself, hugging and shushing and reassuring. "Listen, Darling," Eddie started, looking into Waylon's eyes now, leaning down to be face to face with his soon to be bride, "whoever it was, they're gone. Look at me now," he forced Waylon to gaze into his eyes with a grip on his chin, "they're _gone_. They won't come back here again now. I _promise_."

Waylon nodded in acknowledgment, finally calming down. "Ok Eddie."

Eddie smiled brightly; oh how he loved it when his love said his name. It made he feel wonderful inside. And wonderful that he could finally protect his fragile Bride. Waylon was still shaking, and Eddie was worried. She should calm down. He was afraid she might faint. Women do that often when they're frightened, don't they?

He looked over toward the male ward door again, and saw the variant. Standing there, watching them from the shadow's with a scowl and a handsaw.

Jealously sparked itself into a wildfire inside of him, bubbling up like a volcano ready to burst.

How _DARE_ this variant cast his eyes upon Eddie's Darling?!

So he wanted to send this variant a very _clear _message. Eddie reached over, wrapping an arm around Waylon's waist, bringing them together, every inch of them touching, making Waylon yelp in surprise. Eying the variant standing in the other hallway, Eddie kissed Waylon passionately, pressing on the middle of Waylon's back to deepen it even more, sliding his tongue across Waylon's soft lips, surprised when he was given entrance. He hoped that Waylon would not bite him as they kissed deeply. Eddie kept his eye on the unknown variant, glancing at Waylon but briefly, only to find that his eyes were closed and the tears were gone.

"You will always be safe here with me, Darling..."

Blood rushed even faster downward when Waylon began responding to him, and at the realization that his Bride was not fighting back this time, but allowing, and responding, to his ministrations.

Knowing that this variant was watching his Darling respond positively to him put his jealousy at ease, and soon his attention was ripped away from the variant, and back to Waylon. He ran a hand up to Waylon's cheek, stroking it gently, the hand that held Waylon's back now slipped forward to rest on his hip.

Waylon noticed that Eddie's breathing had picked up considerably, chest heaving, and when Eddie gripped his hip with a little force, Waylon let out an unintended moan.

Eddie was taken aback. Was that a moan? From his Darling? He moaned back in response, heartbeat picking up as he listened to his Darling's quick and shallow breathing.

Waylon's stomach churned when he felt a bulge press persistently against his stomach. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, no, no _no_...

Eddie pulled away slowly, keeping his face centimeters away from Waylon, touching there foreheads, and breathing hard. Eyes locked onto one another.

"Hello, Darling."


	4. Playing for Favor

"Hello, Eddie."

Eddie's stomach coiled at the sound of his name again. It sounded so _right_ coming from his Darling's mouth. That beautiful mouth. Eddie ran a thumb over Waylon's lips, causing him to shiver.

Eddie glanced down, and noticed that his Darling was a little more excited than she was letting on.

"What a naughty girl," Eddie spoke with much contentment and arousal in his voice.

Waylon gulped, trying to think of a way out of this, but a way to stay in Eddie's favor, also. The only thing he could think of was to play along with Eddie's idea of the perfect Bride. Just long enough to find a means of escape.

Waylon reached out and grabbed Eddie's waistcoat again, pressing their lips together again, albeit a little hesitantly, moaning loud enough for Eddie to hear. Eddie kissed Waylon back more aggressively this time, making it clear to him who was dominant here.

"I only have so much resolve, Darling," His voice lowered to a deep, rough, sexual tone, "_and you're testing all of it._"

Eddie was slightly nervous, and a little confused. None of the other sluts had ever been this way with him. None of them ever wanted him within three feet of them, let alone him touching them. And here was his Darling, even before her surgery, just begging to be kissed, and touched.

Honestly, it made him feel good. It was as if one so irresistible as Waylon, held Eddie with such endearment, it was like a euphoric feeling.

When Waylon ran a hand down Eddie's chest, only to hook onto his belt, Eddie shivered, and let out an almost distressed groan.

This was new to him. It was as if something inside of Waylon triggered an orgasmic response. But what could it be?

"Darling..." Eddie breathed, hands sliding down Waylon's hips.

Waylon gulped. Where was this going? What was he getting himself into? Eddie's hands slid down his sides to his hips, as he was brought as close as humanly possible to the Groom's larger body. When Eddie's hand reached up and began to unzip his jumpsuit, Waylon's heart jumped into his throat.

Oh shit.

Eddie had pulled his zipper down, and had dropped the top half of his jumpsuit off his shoulders, exposing the green shirt he had underneath. Waylon was cursing his body for getting too involved. He was losing sight of himself; He wasn't supposed to be getting involved, but...The way Eddie was _moving..._it was making him unhinged...

Eddie pushed Waylon toward a blockade, pushing a desk back down to it's right position, and hiking Waylon up onto it, wrapping his Bride's legs around his waist.

Waylon was _hot, _physically hot, as he began to get a little more vocal, planting his face into his Groom's neck.

Waylon let out a little screech when Eddie bit onto his neck, _hard_. Eddie wanted to make sure he left a mark on his Darling.

This_. _Was_. His._

Eddie was gone. In the clouds, floating. This feeling was amazing, and he wasn't about to let it go...

"_Ah_!" Waylon gasped loudly when Eddie dry humped him on the desk, as he stopped biting him.

"Oh, _Eddie_..." Eddie starting yanking up his shirt, hands wandering all underneath. Eddie was showing Waylon his true desires, and Waylon beginning to get worried. What if Eddie finally realized that he was still a man? What if Waylon let this go to far, and Eddie thought he was a whore? And he really didn't want to have to cheat on Lisa...but...he figured she might understand if his life depended on it.

Eddie growled at Waylon's jumpsuit, pulling it down further, giving him access to whatever lie beyond Waylon's hips.

Waylon began to panic excessively, but Eddie's wandering hands were making in increasingly difficult to do so.

Eddie's hands finally made it below his waist, touching, gripping, and wandering.

Waylon was confused. Wasn't Eddie trying to cut that off, a little while before? Now he was touching, and bypassing, and stroking without even a second thought.

Waylon looked at the Groom. His face was a reddish color, his eyes half lidded and clouded over, breathing heavy and fast. So Waylon decided to play off of Gluskin's vulnerable state.

Waylon started rubbing his hands up and down Eddie's sides, and when Waylon brushed against the bulge in Eddie's pants much to his chagrin, he received a deep rumbling sound, and afterward, a moan and a sigh from the Groom.

Finally, it seemed like the tension in the air let up as Eddie was starting to lose suspicion and Waylon could work freely. But he was starting to lose the desire to do so. He started to want to play along.

Waylon moaned when Eddie continued to dry hump him, in a way that felt amazing...

Waylon's jumpsuit was almost at his ankles, and when Eddie brushed a finger near his entrance, his body gave a shudder of excitement.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck...Waylon was not ready...did not want..._Ohhhhh fuck_...

Eddie was too far gone to even realize what it was he was about to do.

Waylon screeched when he felt one of Eddie's fingers enter him, and immediately seek that spot. When Gluskin brushed against it, Waylon gasped, and writhed, leaning into it becoming overwhelmed with sensations that he had never felt before. It was entirely different from what he had known. In fact, it seemed like it might even be... _better_.

Eddie continued until he thought Waylon was ready, and then withdrew his fingers, leaving a very confused Waylon lying on the desk gazing up at him with a red face, out of breath and looking confused. And before Eddie could get any further, Waylon reached down and undid his Groom's belt and pants, grabbing the length of his manhood, and stroking quickly, all reservations thrown out the window when the Groom's fingers had entered him.

At the touch the Grooms body jerked and stiffened, before he began eliciting gasps, rumbles, and moans.

"_Darling..." _It came as a warning, and Eddie pushed his hand away impatiently. Waylon was panicking a little, starting to worry. He knew they didn't have any lubrication, and he was seriously doubting that his Groom carried any around with him, so his spit in his hand and rubbed it along the length of the Groom's cock.

Eddie understood, and allowed this, before pulling the rest of Waylon's jumpsuit off, moving back between Waylon's legs on the desk, crawling up onto it a little bit himself; to allow himself a better angle.

Waylon shut his eyes, and buried his face in his arm, bracing for what he knew was coming.

And Eddie pushed in slowly at first, before stopping all movement at the head. Eddie's body was shaking violently, and he was gasping, and letting out distressed sounds under his breath. Waylon guessed he was overwhelmed, but didn't know if he should be worried about Eddie yet or not.

And slowly but surely, the Groom pushed the rest of the way in, and Waylon winced in pain, but it quickly ebbed away. Waylon was silently thankful that Eddie had prepared him first. And Eddie began the first few, slow, and tentative thrusts, lifting his face to check on Waylon again and again, looking slightly troubled.

"Darling..." Eddie managed to moan out, "I'm not...not hurting...you?" Eddie tried to ask him, but failed in keeping a coherent sentence together as his thrusts continued at an agonizingly slow pace.

Waylon shook his head no, smiled gently to try and get Eddie to relax.

Eddie thrust a few times, before once again stopping much to Waylon's frustration, and checking Waylon for any signs of discomfort or pain.

"Want to...to...stop?" Eddie tried, barely containing himself enough to still movement.

"Why?" Waylon asked tentatively, "Do you want to stop?"

Eddie shook his head vigorously, "Darling, I've never wanted anything _less_."

"Ok, then no, Eddie, I don't want to stop."

Eddie's face brightened a little, and he kissed Waylon affectionately , a quick peck on the lips, before beginning to thrust again. Eddie's thrusts were slow and careful, and when Eddie's slicked cock rubbed against that spot within Waylon, he cried out, rocking back against Eddie for more. This is where Waylon began losing himself entirely. Even so, he still could not get enough. This truly was, a... different experience. And the nagging feeling of guilt began to fade to the back of his mind, being replaced by much more carnal things.

Eddie continued to search Waylon's face every now and again for signs of pain, but otherwise continued his slow pace. And as it got better, Waylon got increasingly fired up, and this pace began to drive him crazy, causing the coil in his stomach to tighten to an almost painful level.

"Ed-_Ah_-Eddie!"

Eddie looked up at him, "Yes Darling?!" His eyes were half lidded and lust filled, but had a bit of panic in them, "Am I hurting you?"

"No, _no_, not that. Not, _oh god_, hurting...me..."

"Then _what, _Darling?" Eddie sounded relieved, but also a little agitated.

"Please?" Waylon asked, "_More_. Not going to...ah...hurt me..._please, _Eddie..." Waylon pleaded, moaning.

Eddie was aroused even further, fire burning inside of him, now that his darling had asked for more...more of _him_.

So Eddie obliged.

Though in the back of his mind he still worried, he cast it aside, and began to pick up a more..._satisfying _pace.

Waylon almost screamed in bliss when he felt the Groom's thrusts get faster, _harder, _more _precise_.

With every thrust, the Groom's length slid across that spot within him, sending Waylon to euphoria, stars dancing before his eyes, as all he could do was lay there and take what his Groom was giving to him. And he wanted all of it.

"Eddie! Oh, _fuck_, yes!"

Eddie smiled, biting his Bride's neck, sucking and leaving another mark of ownership. Eddie's stomach coiled tightly when he thought of the best mark of ownership he could ever put on Waylon...and that made him want it all the more.

"Mm, yeah," Eddie gasped as Waylon tightened around him, "Oh _Darling_..."

Just hearing Eddie's gasps of pleasure were firing Waylon up like nobody's business. Waylon gave Eddie the same thing in return, letting out his own gasps of pleasure, and moans, hoping they were having the same affect on Eddie as they were on him.

Just when Waylon was thinking he might actually _die, _he felt Eddie's thrusts speed up, become more erratic, and _aggressive. _

Hammering into Waylon's sweet spot with such force Waylon was seeing stars and screaming out in pleasure. Eddie's hand wandered down Waylon, and began stroking him in time with his thrusts, and everything was just so. Fucking. _Hot._

"_Mm_," Eddie began rumbling, voice deep and lust-filled, almost unrecognizable, "C'mon baby, c'mon Darling, _come for me_." 

Waylon nearly lost it then and there, hearing Eddie's husky command. But Waylon was a little worried about something else first, "B-but Ed-Eddie!"

"What is it Darling?" 

"I..don't want..._ahhh_...not a whore..."

Eddie understood instantly. "No, no, darling," Eddie stammered, feeling like he was ready to burst, "you're not a whore..._Not with me..."_

Waylon gasped and moaned some more, "Yours..._ah_, shit! Yours!"

"_Mmmmm, yeah_. Mine, your mine, my whore, my..._Darling._"

"Ah! _Eddie_!" Waylon's body spasmed as he orgasmed, and Eddie just kept _thrusting, _and Waylon thought he might have died and gone to heaven because this. Was. Bliss.

"Ooohhhh..._Darling..._I love you..." Eddie repeated the phrase over and over and over.

"I love you too...Eddie..."

And Waylon felt himself fill up, warm and hot, and _full._

And when the thrusting stopped, Eddie dropped his head onto Waylon's chest, breathing heavily, both of them covered in sweat. Eddie stayed buried in him for a few minutes. Eddie was content. This was _his. _He was inside of it, it smelled like him, it called for him, he had seeped into it. This was his _Bride._

"Eddie..."

Waylon's calm voice began to bring Eddie back to himself, coming down off the clouds he had been riding, coming back into himself.

His heart was thudding in his chest, and every _inch _of his body felt lax and amazing, and as he finished riding the last waves of pleasure radiating through his body it dawned on him what he had just done.

He lifted his body from Waylon, pulling out of him, but staying anchored above him. "Darling..."

"Eddie." Waylon answered.

What had he done, Eddie wondered. They weren't even married yet! He had taken his pure virgin Bride's virginity before they were even married!

Before...the surgery...

Eddie was ashamed with himself in all honestly. His lack of self-control sickened him; he had never lost control like that before. He had enjoyed it more than anything he'd ever felt in a loooooong time. And his heart was swelled with love for her.

"Darling..." Eddie inhaled deeply, "I am...so sorry."

Waylon was taken aback. He was apologizing?

"No."

"What, Darling?"

"No. Don't apologize. It was..._amazing_. I thought you were eager to consummate our love? You said you were. And that's what we did. And it was...the best thing ever." 

Eddie's face flushed with red, and Waylon was slightly surprised, and actually thought it was a little cute; you know, if he wasn't a psycho murderer and all. But Waylon was still worried about what Eddie might say or do, considering Waylon still was not...altered.

"Yes I...I did say that didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." 

"It seems...that I was more eager than I thought," Eddie let out a breathless laugh, "You lead me on, too, you little _minx_." Eddie smiled once again, and lent forward to kiss Waylon, this time gently and relaxed.

"Eddie...did you...enjoy that?"

Eddie seemed to be at a loss for words for a moment, before swallowing and Waylon watched the adam's apple in his throat bob up and down as he looked directly into Waylon's eyes.

"Yes...yes, Darling, I think I did." He kissed Waylon once again, before standing up fully, and tucking himself back into his trousers. Waylon struggled to sit up, getting hit by a wave of dizziness.

Eddie smiled, slightly amused. "Here Darling, let me help you." He grabbed Waylon by the hand, pulling him upright, and helping him put his jumpsuit back on.

Once that was done, he pulled Waylon to his feet, only to catch him as he almost fell to the floor.

"_Whoa_." Waylon murmured, pulling himself up with Eddie's support. Eddie smile gently.

"Oh Darling, still so pure, so...innocent. And to think I took your virginity too..."

Waylon's face flushed, at the way Eddie was speaking.

"Eddie!"

"Oh, hush now, Darling, I guess since this...has already happened, there's no sense in...prolonging the...joining of our rooms..."

"Where are we going Eddie?"

"Upstairs Darling...to _my_ room."

Waylon's heart skipped a beat. He was going to share a bed, with Eddie? The man who had tried to cut his dick off and hang him from a ceiling... But at the same time, he suddenly felt relief. Like he could suddenly sleep in peace. In safety.

"Now come here, Darling." Eddie bent down, and lifted Waylon off his feet, bridal style, before spotting Waylon's camera sitting on a piece of overturned furniture. "Darling? Were you..." Eddie set Waylon back down for a moment, and picked up the camera. "You kinky little..." He found that the camera had been recording, the whole thing. Eddie hit the playback button, and watched as he saw the variant, and grabbed Waylon. He watched as the whole thing escalated out of his control, and he watched as he at first fucked Waylon hesitantly, like he might break him, and then watched as he got more comfortable, and the action started heating up.

His stomach began to coil as he watched, starting to develop another erection. He closed the camera, and picked up Waylon once again, and began carrying up the stairs, all the way to the third floor, mumbling under his breath, "So much for a wedding video..."

Waylon gazed up into Eddie's icy blue eyes, and his heart fluttered, as he cuddled against his Groom's chest. He actually was content. He was safe, taken care of, satisfied. It seemed like that for now, he had found a safe haven in this hell of an asylum.

He began to drift off in Eddie's arms, listening to his heartbeat, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and the lullabic bouncing of his footsteps.

And he dozed off. Eye's fluttering closed, listening to Eddie's proclamations of love.


	5. Nighttime Lullaby

When Waylon awoke again, it was dark, and he was lying in one of the most comfortable places he had ever been during his stay in the asylum. He was covered by a comforter and sheet, with pillows under his head. He was oddly calm, and extremely comfortable.

Waylon sighed, remembering what had happened earlier that day. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Their little 'romp', had taken the last of his energy and he had fallen into a deep sleep. He hadn't even dreamed. It was just darkness, and then he awoke.

He was also comfortably warm. The asylum tended to be chilly, and sometimes downright cold. But his body was warm and snug in this makeshift bed that no doubt Eddie had created as an intended marital bed.

He heard a soft snore come from beside him, so he rolled over, to see Eddie lying on his back beside him, fast asleep.

Waylon took a moment to gaze over his Groom's face, and found it unnaturally relaxed during sleep.

Lying next to Eddie also made him think how unnaturally large the Groom was compared to him. It made him feel weak and helpless. Waylon looked around the room to see two small windows, their makeshift bed, and what looked like two makeshift dressers on either side. Waylon was guessing one was for Eddie, and the other...for his Bride. No doubt full of womens clothing and dresses and the such, and whatever else Eddie may have collected.

Waylon scooted closer to Eddie, putting his head atop his Groom's shoulder, as he nestled in beside him. Eddie wrapped his arm around Waylon, keeping him close in sleep.

Waylon felt safe and relaxed, but not at all tired. He wondered if their activities had tired out the Groom as well. Waylon inhaled deeply, taking in the now familiar scent of Gluskin, blood, copper, and freshly cut wood. The smell now began to set off a calming affect within him.

He hated it.

And he was supposed to hate this man in bed with him. He had captured him, chased him, held him hostage, attacked him, trying to kill him and saw him in half...But he couldn't find himself hating Eddie as much as he should have. Or even at all.

Waylon was still sick to his stomach about letting Eddie do that to him. Not that he felt like he had been raped...not at all, but...He had enjoyed it...wanted it even...and that sickened Waylon.

He was not supposed to react that way.

This was not love.

This was a sick variant in delusions.

But it didn't feel that way.

It felt safe, warm, calm, loving..._right._

God, what was Waylon thinking? He was supposed to be tricking _Eddie, _not falling for his own tricks! He just wanted to get out of here and away from Eddie. But...the longer he stayed and the more tricks he played...the more the idea of leaving Eddie became less and less appealing.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't hear the soft snores come to an end.

He looked up at Eddie, only to be met with icy blue eyes looking back at him.

"AH!" Waylon yelped, jolting away from Eddie, over to the far side of the bed, "Holy Shit!"

Eddie frowned at him for a moment, before breaking out into soft laughter. "I'm sorry Darling, did I scare you?"

Waylon nodded.

"I wasn't trying to." Eddie motioned for him to come back to his previous position against him, "I was just admiring your beauty."

Waylon nodded and giggled a little to himself in nervous embarrassment, before assuming his position next to Eddie, head resting on the Groom's large shoulder.

He could hear Eddie's heartbeat.

It calmed him somehow, knowing that Eddie's heart was still beating...that he was still _alive_.

"It's dark Darling, it's time for sleep."

Waylon smiled gently, before taking on a more mischievous air. "But I'm not tired anymore."

Eddie stroked his back gently in circles, trying to prompt Waylon to sleep, as his own eyes began sliding closed again.

Waylon was having none of this.

His body was firing up, he was warm again, wanting. Even as he thought back to the way Eddie had made him feel earlier, he wanted it all the more, once again.

So he laid a hand on Eddie's chest, (did he really sleep in the same clothes he walked around in all day?), innocently at first. Before it wandered downward.

Eddie cracked an eye open just a little, watching Waylon intently.

Waylon continued, until his hand came to rest on Eddie's belt. And then it went further, until it found it's destination, and in a quick movement, he grabbed what was underneath, squeezing gently, almost massaging.

It sent Eddie jerking, and then his eyes snapped open to look at Waylon's hand, then back to Waylon, as their eyes met.

"Darling? It's time for sleep, and _still, _after what we've already done, you're not satisfied? What a shameful little girl..." Eddie trailed off, closing his eyes tightly and gasping at Waylon's administrations.

"Eddie..." Waylon tried, "_please_?" Waylon gave the Groom's length another squeeze to ensure a good answer.

"Ah, Darling...again, before the ceremony? Once was an accident, but twice..._ooohhh_..."

"But," Waylon thought of a way to convince the Groom, "didn't you..._don't you _want to spill your seed in me?"

"I..." Eddie tried, overwhelmed by the pleasure coming up from his groin and hazy from the words spilling from Waylon's lips.

"I _want it_, Eddie, why don't you give it to me?"

"_Ha_, Darling...once again I find you testing my patience..."

Waylon was scared for a moment. Was he making the Groom angry? Was Eddie not wanting because he was not altered yet? He was beginning to worry he was screwing himself over.

But he continued anyway, his wanting overcoming the potential consequences.

Waylon reached up, and started to plant kisses on the left side of Eddie's neck, steadily going up to plant one on his eye, his ear, his nose, and then finally, as Eddie turned his head toward Waylon, kissed him on the lips.

And that's when he felt Eddie really start to respond to him. But after a moment it wasn't just responding. Eddie grabbed Waylon by the side of the face, flipping over, to rest on top of Waylon, straddling his hips, kissing him aggressively.

Waylon gasped, this was so much more aggressive than before, and it was turning him on.

Eddie pushed his tongue into Waylon's mouth, running his tongue over it sensually, hands sliding up Waylon's chest, pinching and teasing a nipple. Eddie moved his kisses downward, kissing Waylon's cheek and neck, biting on a previously bruised hickey, causing his Darling to yell out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

And then Waylon bucked his hips without really thinking, up into Eddie.

Eddie pulled away immediately, grabbing Waylon's throat in a painful grip, fingers digging into Waylon's skin and causing fear to jumpstart his heart as tears began pricking at the corner of his eyes. Anger marched it's way across the Groom's face, and he glared at Waylon, "Don't you _ever _do that again to me again, do you hear me?"

Waylon nodded vigorously, gasping, but he couldn't deny that Eddie's anger, and the choking was getting him off immensely, but he was also slightly scared; Eddie _did_ have the potential to end his life. "Yes, Eddie." 

Eddie let go off him, before flipping him roughly onto his stomach. What was Eddie going to do?

But the Groom was busily getting rid of Waylon's jumpsuit. Once that was gone, he grabbed Waylon's hips, lifting them into the air. Waylon heard the telltale sound of Eddie's pants being unzipped. Waylon shivered in anticipation, as he felt Eddie near him. But it quickly dissipated. He was going to push in dry? Waylon hadn't even been prepared yet!

"Eddie, Eddie _wait_!" Waylon attempted pushing him away, but failed miserably. "You can't push in like that it'll hurt! _So bad_!"

Eddie stopped to consider. But anger bubbled within him, that Waylon would even _consider _trying to top him. His Bride needed to learn her place. No one had ever done anything like that to him since...since...

Eddie continued unhindered.

Waylon began to panic. "Wait! Please! Eddie!" When he felt the head touch against him he began to struggle slightly. "Whatever I did I'm sorry! Please, _stop_!"

The grip on Waylon's hips got a little bit softer, but Eddie still wasn't planning on reconsidering his actions. As he began again, Waylon could feel the searing pain spreading through his arse, and the tip hadn't even entered yet!

"Please stop! Eddie! I'm sorry! Let's do this together! In a good way! We'll make love, but please Eddie...don't rape me."

Eddie ceased all of his movements, going flaccid almost immediately.

"_What_? _I_..." He let go of Waylon and sat back on his haunches, and Waylon flipped around to look at Eddie, knowing he must have hit a sore spot.

"I know you would never want to do that to me, Eddie."

"I would...I would _never_...I..." Eddie's face took on a vacant look, as if someone had stabbed his heart straight through.

Waylon felt horrible. He knew Eddie himself had been raped, he had seen his file earlier on when he'd found it laying on the ground in the courtyard. Waylon reached a hand out to Eddie, but Eddie moved away, not allowing Waylon to even touch him.

Waylon used his legs this time, wrapping them around his Groom's waist, and pulling him closer, before planting a kiss onto Eddie's lips softly. As Eddie tried to pull away mumbling things like 'no', and 'don't', Waylon looked into his eyes.

"_Eddie_...come on," Waylon pulled there hips together, getting Eddie close, "make love to me. Put a baby in me."

Eddie began to get stiff again, and the baby portion seemed to get his attention, but still the vacant look on his face remained. "I...Darling...I am so sorry, I..."

"_Eddie_."

They locked gazes. "I love you, Eddie." 

Eddie smiled, " I...love you too, darling."

"Then _show_ me."

So Eddie did. He kissed him lovingly, stroking his cheek, hands moving downward to stroke Waylon's length.

It was dreamlike. Kissing, stroking, rubbing, loving.

Waylon moaned when Eddie entered his saliva slicked cock into him, filling him up and giving him the feeling he so desperately wanted to feel again. Moaning and writhing, as Eddie whispered sweet nothings and proclamations of love into his ears, all the while moaning himself. The pace was slow and sensuous, and Waylon was connecting to the variant in a way he didn't want to.

He took in Eddie's scent, loving the comforting smell of his Groom,, wondering when he had started to think of Eddie as his, their bodies now slicked with sweat, the bed sheets and comforters strewn about.

Waylon was ready to burst inside himself, having so many things that he wanted to be said.

"Ed...Oh, Eddie, I love you..._ah_, fucking _love_ you..."

"Yes, I love you too, Darling." Eddie panted, continuing in his thrusting, "You'll be mine forever, at the ceremony, Darling."

"Yes." Waylon panted.

"You'll have to marry me Darling," Eddie continued, " and then the _vavies_." 

Waylon tried not to giggle at Eddie's strange pronunciation as he moaned, "Ah, fuck, yes... _Eddie_..." Waylon was whimpering now, his heart swelled with a feeling he shouldn't have, as he watched Eddie stare at him, with lust and love filled eyes. Eddie had been watching him with eyes open the whole time. And that was enough to send Waylon over, "Eddie, gonna, gonna, _Ah_!"

"_Ohhhhh, Darling_..."

And the coil in Waylon's stomach that had been building released, sending waves of pleasure through his body, as he felt his Groom release inside of him at the same time, "Eddie!" Waylon called out, latched onto his Groom, Eddie just whispering I love you Darling repeatedly into his ear, kissing his cheek and then his lips.

And Waylon's world went black, hearing Eddie's repeated, desperate, and frantic 'I love you's,' like a nighttime lullaby.


	6. Morning Light

Waylon yawned, stretching out his sore body. Light poured in through two small windows, as Waylon curled back on on the bed, attempting to get more sleep, ignoring the soreness of his arse.

But he couldn't fall asleep. He turned over, and to his surprise the Groom was gone. Waylon panicked for a moment, before relaxing, and curling up on Eddie's pillow. Breathing deeply the scent that still lingered there.

"_Eddie_..."

Waylon yawned again, and lie there staring at the ceiling, going over yesterday's events in his head. Twice.

Two Times.

Two Times he had been fucked by Eddie Gluskin.

Waylon almost laughed out loud. If fucking a crazy variant had on his agenda list, he would have never come into the vocational bloc. But now he was kind of...glad he had.

He decided he should go find his Groom. He was awfully hungry.

He stepped out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold wood floor, and he shivered.

He walked out the door, and looked back and forth down the hall. He was on the third floor again. He figured that Eddie would be working by now. So he went to the right, and continued walking toward the sewing rooms.

And, just as he predicted, there was Eddie, sitting at a table, sewing together a piece of red fabric, that was slowly taking form into what resembled a cocktail dress. Waylon watched him from behind, as he pushed the fabric through the machine, ending up with an almost beautiful dress. Waylon watched as Eddie admired his handiwork, looking almost lovingly at the dress in his hand. And then just as soon as Eddie had made it, he cast it aside on another pile of fabric.

Waylon crouched by a desk, watching Eddie's hands move the fabric and his foot press the pedal rhythmically as he sewed a new piece of fabric. He admired Eddie; his icy blue eyes, the muscular structure, the blistering of the side of his face; the red that covered his most of his eyes and the blood droplets that looked like tears of blood. And then he was ripped from his ruminations by Eddie's gaze fixed upon him. Surely Eddie could not see him in the darkness.

"It's alright Darling, you don't have to hide from me."

Waylon was up immediately, rubbing the back of his head and trying not to make himself look like even more of a jackass than he already had. Eddie stood from his position at the desk, and moving over toward Waylon, bringing him in toward him and hugging him tightly. "Were you spying on me, Darling?"

"I, uh," Waylon stammered, but Eddie finished for him, "Wanted to see what I was doing?" Waylon nodded in agreement, before a rumble from his stomach sounded between them. Eddie laughed as he pulled away and asked, "Where you looking for me, love?"

Waylon nodded, "I...am a little hungry." And on cue, Waylon's stomach let out an audible rumble once more.

"Oh, I'm sure your are Darling. C'mon, let's go down to the kitchen and see what we've got."

Waylon was taken to the elevator, and they started down. Waylon was actually surprised. Eddie seemed to be in a very elated mood.

He was all smiles, humming quietly to himself, with a slight skip to his step. There were no hints of anger in his voice, and he seemed to have forgotten all about Waylon's 'surgery'.

Waylon guessed his elated mood had something to do with yesterday's 'endeavors'.

Waylon almost giggled to himself. It was kind of sweet.

Eddie lead Waylon to the kitchen and they started browsing the stocked shelves, and fridge, and freezers. "What do you want to eat, Darling? There's plenty here, after all. I made sure of that before you got here."

Waylon browsed along with him, checking the cans, looking at all the different labels, trying to figure out what would be suitable. Although he was hungry, nothing really seemed appealing to him. And after all he's been through, he didn't really want to eat all that much anyway.

"I dunno," Waylon started, before he found a can of fruit. "I think I'll take this." Waylon grabbed it, and took it off the shelf, over to the counter, before popping the top and draining the contents...a little sloppily.

And then he realized the Groom was leaning on a counter across from him, watching him intently with a smirk on his face. He locked gazes with Eddie, who continued watching him, a smirk playing across his face.

"Darling, a girl's gotta keep appearances up."

Waylon felt seriously embarrassed. His face heated up into a bright shade of red, and he looked away from the Groom stammering, "I...uh, well.." He let out an exasperated laugh, "I was..._hungry_."

The Groom laughed at him. Which embarrassed him even more. He then walked over to Waylon slowly, putting hands on Waylon's hips, bringing them close together. Eddie reached up, grabbing Waylon's chin, looking him in the eyes, and then Eddie kissed his Bride tenderly, lovingly.

And Waylon kissed him back.

Waylon found himself trying to prolong the kiss when Eddie pulled himself away, smiling brightly. "Oh Darling...I would _love _to play with you in the kitchen but..." Eddie sighed, "I have work to be done! I have to prepare for our ceremony."

Waylon's heart jumped into his throat. Oh _shit_. Was Eddie still planning on cutting him up? Putting him in a dress? Waylon was trying to prolong this for as long as possible.

"But Eddie, can't that wait for a bit?" Waylon tried, grabbing onto Eddie's waistcoat with one hand. Eddie sighed, grabbing his hand and removing it from his clothing, "I'm afraid not, Darling. But aren't you eager to..." Eddie laughed, which startled Waylon, "I can't really say _consummate _our love anymore, now can I? You've already taken care of _that._"

Waylon blushed.

"What I'm trying to say is, aren't you eager for us to start our lives together? To join as one? To be _mine_?" With each passing second Eddie's face began to take on a look of panic, distress, concern. Waylon began to think of something quickly.

"Yes! I mean, _yes_, I am, but...I was just saying that couldn't the preparations wait till' later? I just wanted to...to spend more _time_ together is all. I mean, we _did _just meet after all..."

Waylon watched as Eddie's face changed again, taking on a look of realization, "Oh, well, I _did _come on a little strong with you didn't I? But it was just because you...struck me with your amazing beauty." Eddie stroked Waylon's face, before pulling away from him completely and standing straighter. "But, we will have plenty of time to spend together once your _mine._"

Waylon nodded. "_Alright_..." He said quietly.

Eddie fished through his waistcoat, and pulled out three different keys. He sorted through, and pulled one from his hand, before returning the others to their previous resting place in his pocket. He handed the key over to Waylon.

"Here, Darling. This key opens up the doors to the courtyard, and a few doors upstairs. So you can have some freedom. But it does _not _open the door to the Male Ward. I've actually taken the liberty of chaining it _shut_ after the incident last night. Now, _Darling_," Eddie eyed Waylon, voice taking on a warning tone, before handing the key over, "don't make me regret this."

Waylon nodded vigorously. "Ok, I won't, I promise."

"Alright," Eddie agreed, appeased for the moment, "no more running off, or hiding, though, alright? It hurt me so much last time to think I might lose you...I'll be upstairs." And with that, Eddie kissed his cheek and walked briskly out the kitchen door. Waylon stood there kind of dumbstruck.

Did Eddie just give him a key? Waylon was a little excited that he had made progress with his plan, that he could roam a little more, but was shot down at the thought that Eddie had barred any other means of escape. Waylon peered out the kitchen door, and when he was sure Eddie was gone, he walked over to the now chained door. Waylon attempted fiddling with the chain, but found it securely locked.

"Damn it!" He cursed to himself. He examined the lock again. Maybe he could break it if he found something heavy and hard enough. He let go of the chain, and walked to the iron door, and opened it with the key Eddie had given him. He was nearly blinded with the bright light pouring through the door. He squinted as he walked out into the sunlight. Waylon was taken aback when he saw the fountain running like it should, pouring _mostly _clean water through spouts in a decorative manner. Eddie must have fixed it at some point while he was sleeping. It was appealing. He hadn't had a bath in a long time. Now that he thought about it, he became increasingly embarrassed. He couldn't even imagine how bad he must have smelled when he and Eddie...

He felt his face turning a bright red.

He sighed, and went over to the bench sitting by the fountain, sitting down. Well, if he was going to be held like a captive, at least he was allowed outside. He wasn't going to lie, it was peaceful. No blood, or smell, or darkness. The breeze going through the courtyard was peaceful, and he watched the leafless trees sway in the wind, the fallen leaves on the ground whisked in circles. He almost laughed. It was like a whole different world out here. It reminded him of home. Of Lisa and his boys.

He wanted to go home but...at the same time part of him didn't. He knew that even if he did make it out, his family would be in danger for the rest of their lives. He was beginning to wonder if he even really _wanted_ to leave. He knew he wanted to leave Mount Massive but, here, in the vocational bloc, here in the courtyard...it didn't feel like Mount Massive. It felt safe, and out here...oddly peaceful.

Waylon smiled. Like actually smiled for the first time in awhile. Since the entering the asylum, actually. He didn't want to think about all that right now. He just wanted to relax. He breathed in deeply, and let it out again, opening his eyes back up slowly.

He looked over at the fountain, and finally decided. He walked over, sitting on the edge, reaching a hand in to test the water. It wasn't to cold. It was just chilly enough to soothe his aching body.

He took a quick glance around the courtyard, before unzipping his jumpsuit, and pulling off his green shirt and underwear. He put them in a pile by the fountain, and stepped in slowly, crawling to sit under one of the spouts, closing his eyes and letting the cold water stream over his achy body. And suddenly, he was laughing.

He was laughing like a madman and he didn't know why. And now, he was laughing _because_ he was laughing in a fountain outside for no reason like a lunatic.

It felt so good to laugh. He opened his eyes back up, swirling a hand in the water of the fountain, before running fingers through his hair, to try and wash out some of the dirt and grime, leaning his head back. He began doing the same with the rest of him, including more 'delicate' spots. He went over what had happened the other day with him and Eddie. He had never meant for any of that to happen but...why didn't he stop it. Why? He guessed because he had wanted to feel something. Anything. He wanted to feel anything but the constant fear and pain, he wanted to feel protected and loved and safe.

And Eddie had provided all of those things. Although he had tried to kill him. The more Waylon thought about, the more he got wrapped up in his feelings. His heart was fluttering. Like it did when Eddie proclaimed his love for Waylon. And suddenly Waylon was finding himself with an erection, sitting outside in a courtyard, naked and in a fountain meant for decoration. Oh God, he really was going crazy, wasn't he?

Waylon reached a hand down to stroke himself, closing his eyes. He tried picturing Lisa as he did the deed, but kept finding Eddie in his thoughts instead. His face, the way he looked, the way him moved. His _voice. _

Waylon was moaning now, quiet, but _still_.

He went over the other day's escapades, remembering how it felt when Eddie held him so close, buried inside him, whispering how much he loved him.

"_Eddie_..." Waylon breathed out his name, hand moving a little faster now. He wished the Groom himself was here, doing this for him, _to _him. He pushed a wet finger inside of himself, although a little disappointed at how unsatisfying it felt compared to Eddie. And in a very short time his moans got a little louder, and he called Eddie's name, before shooting into the water. Waylon sighed as he washed off himself, and his hands.

"_Fuck_..." He was a little disappointed honestly. Masturbating was not as good as he remembered it to be. Not compared to the way Eddie had made him feel. Fucking Eddie..._damnit_...

And he tilted his head back again, and opened his eyes. They widened tremendously, and he opened his mouth in a silent scream.

There was his Groom, in a third floor window above him, watching for God knows how long. When Eddie noticed that Waylon had seen him, he disappeared from the window immediately.

Waylon tried covering himself with his hands in embarrassment, face red and hot. How long had Eddie been standing there watching? Had he seen him laughing like a lunatic? Oh God, had he seen, or worse _watched _him masturbate?

Waylon was as red as a tomato, washing off quickly, before putting his head in his hands, and letting out a shaky sigh. Holy fuck. Waylon wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or disturbed at the fact that his Groom had been watching him.

Honestly, he felt both.

He mumbled embarrassed curses into his hands, eyes closed, fountain water still running all around him. The more Waylon thought about it, the more he realized it actually fired him up a little. He wondered if Eddie really had been up there watching him masturbate.

Waylon jumped, when he felt a pair of strong hands pull him up by the armpits.

"Hello Darling."


	7. Fountain Fun

"Hello, Darling."

Before Waylon could respond in any way, Eddie's lips were crashing onto his own, in a heated, and desperate, kiss. Eddie pulled Waylon up to and almost on top of himself, kissing him. Waylon noticed that Eddie's clothes were also off. So he must have been undetected by Waylon for at least a few moments. Waylon had no idea what was happening. A second ago Eddie had been spying on him from a third floor window, and now Eddie was here, just as he had wished, mauling his mouth with fevered kisses. Eddie crawled more into the fountain with Waylon, before pulling Waylon into his lap. Waylon moaned loudly, the Groom's dick sliding against him. Waylon wondered why he was already hard.

But Waylon himself was getting there too.

Waylon was kind of wondering what in the hell had gotten into Eddie? But Waylon was not complaining.

Eddie let out a moan, kissing Waylon harder, before lifting him up, and slamming him back down onto his cock.

"Ah!" Waylon screamed, feeling extreme pain, but also pleasure at the same time.

Eddie moaned loudly when Waylon clamped down around him. Eddie began thrusting almost immediately, hitting Waylon's prostate with each thrust, and Waylon began moaning out to his Groom. Waylon guessed that Eddie had gotten more comfortable with their 'activities', because any hint of caution had been thrown to the wind.

"Eddie...oh _fuck_..."

"_Darling..._"

Waylon threw his head back and moaned loudly, arms around Gluskin's neck, holding on for dear life as Eddie's thrusts rocked his whole body. Very quickly he was approaching his orgasm, and his moans got continuously louder, as he called out his Groom's name.

Eddie was letting out his own moans of pleasure, rumbling, and clutching his Bride to himself as if he might lose Waylon at any moment, and when Eddie reached down to stroke Waylon lightly, he came, shooting all over his and Eddie's stomachs.

"Darling!" Eddie himself keened when Waylon clamped down around him.

They both continued to sit there, Waylon on Eddie's lap, both breathing ragged and covered with water. Waylon's head resting on Eddie's shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck. Waylon nuzzled into Eddie's neck, and sighed.

"Eddie..." Waylon asked in an accusing, but teasing tone, "What?" 

Eddie laughed breathlessly, "I'm sorry, Darling. I couldn't help myself."

It was Waylon's turn to laugh. "Did you...did you see?"

Eddie looked into Waylon's eyes, "Yeah, Darling, I did."

Waylon's face flushed in embarrassment. "How much?" He asked hesitantly. Eddie just smiled even bigger. "_All of it_." Eddie replied, kissing Waylon gently, before setting him back down into the fountains water, "_Don't ever think I'm not watching, Darling_." Waylon sighed, and wondered if Eddie watching him masturbate had gotten him all fired up. Is that why he'd come down and fucked Waylon senseless? Waylon moaned lightly when he felt Eddie's hands begin roaming, before he realized Eddie was washing him off. He felt warmed that his Groom would take the time to wash him off after their 'session'.

Afterward, Eddie motioned for Waylon to get out. "If you stay in there any longer, Darling, you're going to catch a cold. And that won't be good for the vavies."

Waylon nodded in agreement, wincing when Eddie said 'babies'. Was Eddie honestly expecting his seed to take in Waylon? It was biologically impossible. Or was he still planning on altering Waylon? His thought were cut short when Eddie grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him out of the fountain gently. "C'mon, Darling."

Eddie picked up Waylon's jumpsuit, helping him back into his clothing. When Eddie was satisfied that Waylon was dry, warm, and dressed, he began dressing himself. Waylon watching intently, gazing over Eddie's body, taking in the view, before Eddie finished dressing. Waylon yawned loudly, and Eddie glanced over at him. "Tired, Darling?"

Waylon nodded. Eddie smiled, "Well I'm sure, because of all you've been through, and I'm afraid I have been tuckering you out as well. Why don't you head back upstairs to bed? Take a nap?"

Waylon nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Go on, now, Darling. I'll be up soon. I have a few things I need to take care of first." Waylon nodded, kissing Eddie on the cheek, which left him quite surprised, before heading to the elevator, then to bed.

Eddie watched Waylon walk back into the building, and he heard the sounds of the elevator. Good. His Darling was exhausted. He himself was a little tired. But he still had a few things to do in preparation for the ceremony. He had spent the morning and most of the afternoon preparing a new Bridal dress for his Darling. There was no way Eddie was going to let his pure, new, Darling wear the same dress Eddie had put those other sluts in. No. His Darling was going to get a brand new, beautiful dress, suited for her only. Eddie could only imagine how beautiful his Darling would be, standing on the stage in her dress and veil, waiting to marry Eddie and start their new life together.

Eddie opened the door and headed back up into the vocational Bloc, humming gently to himself his favorite song, heading up the stairs with a jump to his step, overwhelmed with joy, and love.

"When I was a boy, my mother often said to me..."

Then he heard what sounded like a noise downstairs. Was someone rooting around in his kitchen? Impossible. His Darling was upstairs in their room. Waiting for him to finish work and come to bed. But then...who was downstairs?

Eddie turned around, and began going back down, to check, hand gripping the handle of his knife tightly.


	8. Unintended Jealousy

Waylon yawned, and stretched, his aching muscles finally seeming somewhat relieved. His body was beginning to feel relaxed, and his own again. The constant tension that had been building in his body for so long, was finally receding. And he had Eddie to thank for some of that.

He yawned again, wiping his watering eyes, and reached over to the other side of the bed, hoping to find his Groom. What he found instead was emptiness. He looked over, only to find that Eddie's side of the bed was empty. It was cold, and looked exactly the way it had when Waylon had gone to sleep other night.

That was weird. Hadn't Eddie said that he would be to bed soon? Waylon was suddenly worried. And that surprised him. He shouldn't be worried about a crazy variant. Especially a crazy variant that had two days earlier tried to castrate him. But he couldn't help but notice a nagging feeling of unease welling in the pit of his belly.

He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, but got up with a sigh when the feeling in his belly wouldn't let up. He stretched as he stood, and walked out the door.

As he neared the stairwell, he heard the screaming. What in the hell was going on? He descended the stairs, as the screaming got louder, and then abruptly stopped. Screaming? Waylon's heart began thudding in his chest, as he quickly began realizing what it was that was happening. And then it dawned on him, when he heard Eddie's voice as he neared the surgery room, that sounded like something on along the lines of, 'stay still darling'. Anger flooded Waylon faster than he ever thought possible. Eddie had another man in the surgery room! _And _he was calling this strange man Darling? Waylon had thought _he_ was Eddie's _true _darling!

And then Waylon realized what it was he really was feeling. Jealousy. He was jealous. Waylon could have laughed out loud at himself. He was jealous because Eddie, the man who abused and tried to kill him numerous times, was in the process of doing the same thing to another man. _Oh_, the absurdity of it.

And the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

And that was when he walked into the surgery room. "You son of a bitch!" Waylon screamed, as he neared the surgery table. And his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a man strapped onto the contraption on Eddie's table, the buzzsaw spinning, Eddie leaning over him. When Eddie heard Waylon's scream, he turned around in surprised, pushing himself as far away from the other man as possible.

"You _fucker_!" Waylon pointed an accusing finger at Eddie, who's face began to quickly morph into something resembling fear, shame, and hurt.

"Darling! I, I, well," Eddie began stammering out an explanation, but Waylon didn't even want to hear it.

"NO! I don't give a shit! What the hell is this, Eddie!? What the _fuck _is this!?"

"Darling! I promise it's not what you think! It's not, I just-" 

"No! You know what, _no_! I thought you were happy with me! Especially after we...I thought you wanted _me! _After all the things you said, whispered in my ear! And here I find you with that _slut!?"_

At the word slut Eddie winced, drawing further away from the surgery table, and into himself, until he backed up into a wooden pillar, "Darling, _honestly_, calm down and let's talk about this..." Eddie's voice was taking on a worried tone, as he walked slowly toward Waylon with palms up at his sides. Waylon backed away with every step Eddie took.

"But Darling, come on, I _do_ love you! More than anything! I found this _whore_ rooting around in our kitchen Darling! She was stealing your food! So I decided to get rid of her! That's all Darling! Honest! I could _never_ love anybody as much as you!"

"Eddie..." Waylon started. Eddie took this silence as an okay, and smiled, walking towards him.

"You're a liar."

The smile vanished off Eddie's face immediately, and he stopped walking to stare at Waylon. Something resembling hurt and anger crossed his face. And before Eddie could get in another word, Waylon darted out of the room, feet thudding against the wooden floor as he ran for cover slamming the door behind him to slow Eddie as Waylon knew he was giving chase.

"Darling! _Wait_!" Eddie ran after him, as he chased Waylon around the halls. And when Waylon disappeared from view, Eddie began to panic.

"Darling! _Please_! Not this again! Please, please, don't put me through this again! I love you _too _much to lose you, now!"

Waylon watched Eddie from his position under a desk in the back of the room, as Eddie's voice and movements became erratic and desperate as he paced back and forth and scoured the room, eyes scanning for any inkling of Waylon. "I know you're here Darling! I _know_ you can hear me! You're not like those other sluts!" Eddie paused for a moment before he added in a worried and angry tone, "Are you?!"

Waylon was crying. He was crying and he didn't know why. He felt hurt. Betrayed. He had given everything to Eddie, and Eddie grabbed another man and tried to make that man what he could not with Waylon. Waylon was so angry, but so hurt.

"Darling, I'm so, _so_, sorry. Please come out. Let's not do this again."

Eddie's tone took on a shaky note. And Waylon thought that Eddie really was on the verge of tears. He felt bad for the crazed variant all of a sudden. Maybe Waylon running from him really did hurt his feelings. Waylon squared his jaw, steeled himself, and moved out from under the desk, and behind Eddie. When Eddie turned around and saw Waylon, he made a mad dash for him, face twisted in anger and hurt, and Waylon saw the tears in his eyes as he grabbed Waylon, and pulled him into an embrace. Waylon noted that there were tears on Eddie's face, as Eddie hugged him tightly.

"_Darling_! I thought I lost you!"

Waylon pushed him away almost immediately, leaving Eddie confused as he opened his mouth to say something; and then Waylon reeled an arm back, and punched Eddie in the jaw. A pain erupted in Waylon's knuckles as they struck Eddie's strong jaw; Eddie was stunned as his head snapped backward, and then he turned it back toward Waylon and he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, Waylon kissed him deeply.

Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylon, holding him tightly into the kiss.

"Darling, don't ever leave me."

Waylon pushed away from Eddie again, looking at him hard in the eyes, as Eddie's face took on a crushed look, "Eddie, I..." Waylon wasn't sure how to tell Eddie. Waylon couldn't just stay here the rest of his life. And Waylon hadn't planned on Eddie actually _crying _at the thought of Waylon leaving. Waylon sighed, at least he could help some other poor souls, "Eddie, if you _ever, __**ever**__, _touch another man again, I will leave you. And if you _ever _call anyone else your Darling, I swear to you I won't be your Darling _anymore_..." 

Eddie still looked hopelessly crushed, like Waylon had taken his heart and ripped it right out of his chest. The more Waylon looked into his eyes, the worse he felt. He felt like he was kicking a puppy. But he knew better. Eddie was not vulnerable, and not easily hurt. He was a psychopath, a murderer, who would say and do anything to manipulate Waylon. Or would he? No matter what Waylon tried to convince himself, he just kept feeling worse. He knew about Eddie's childhood abuse...

"_Darling_!" Eddie gripped Waylon's hands tightly, "I promise, I'll do whatever you want me to! I'm sorry! I'm so, _so_, sorry! Forgive me, don't forgive me, just _please_," Eddie's eyes filled with what looked like tears that threatened to spill over, "don't leave me, Darling! Just, _please,_ I love you!" Eddie grabbed Waylon again, harder this time, hugging him tightly and burying his face in Waylon's neck, "Let me love you!"

Waylon hugged Eddie back tightly, as Eddie planted kisses on Waylon's neck and shoulder, "Ok, Eddie..." Waylon started, _"love me."_

Eddie didn't need to be told twice; he bit down on Waylon's shoulder, making him cry out, and rapidly the kisses went higher, until Eddie was kissing him on the lips. Waylon kissed back harder, wrapping his arms around his Groom, standing on tip toe just to reach him right. The kiss deepened, and their tongues fought for dominance, as Waylon moaned into the kiss, holding Eddie tightly. Waylon moved his kisses down Eddie's neck, experimentally biting Eddie, just like Eddie had done to him. Eddie hummed audibly when Waylon bit onto a sensitive spot, before bringing Waylon's face back up to kiss him more. Waylon's hands wandered over Eddie's chest, purposefully brushing against Eddie's cock, making the Groom shudder.

Eddie's wandering hands caught Waylon's attention when they began unzipping his jumpsuit again, , pulling it down and off him. Eddie pulled his underwear off to, but this time didn't bother with the Green shirt he wore underneath.

Waylon began undoing Eddie's belt and pants, moaning as the Groom began stroking him slowly. Waylon had had enough of this. He wrapped his arms around the Groom, before jumping up onto him. Eddie stumbled a bit, unprepared, but held Waylon up almost effortlessly. Waylon yelped when his back met with a cold wall, as Eddie used the wall to help support Waylon. "_Darling_, I-"

"Go. Do it," Waylon moved experimentally, lowering himself slowly onto Eddie's dick. Eddie helped by thrusting up to meet him, but was back to being a little cautious; unsure of his status with his Bride. Although his caution did not interfere with performance this time. He began bouncing Waylon more than he was thrusting. "Ah! Fuck, Eddie!"

Eddie buried his face in Waylon's neck, thrusting into him just a little harder, holding him tighter. Waylon moaned louder when Eddie began sliding against his prostate. Waylon felt like he was floating. And suddenly Eddie's mumblings began to get louder, and start to make sense.

"I love you, Darling. I love you, I love you," Eddie continued, repeating himself, over and over, interrupting himself only to let out desperate moans, or gasps of pleasure; more vocal then ever before. Waylon found himself moaning out when Eddie did, finding himself being wound up more and more with every one of Eddie's gasps and moans.

"Eddie," Waylon started, letting out another loud moan, as Eddie pounded him into the wall.

"_Yes_?"

"Tell me you love me, Eddie." Waylon whimpered, filled up, and ready to burst. At the command, Eddie let out a long, rumble, before answering, "I love you, Darling, so much. I love you," Eddie started his repeating again, before moaning loudly when Waylon clamped down around him.

"Tell me I'm your only Darling."

"Your my only Darling, I promise, I love you!"

Eddie moaned out again, hanging onto Waylon like he might disappear at any moment. "Ah! Ed-Eddie! _Faster_!" Waylon commanded, and nearly blacked out when Eddie's thrusts became faster than they ever had before. So Waylon tried something else. "Eddie, _harder_..." And Eddie's thrust became harder than they ever had before, his cock sinking deeper than ever before, and Waylon knew he was no longer holding back in a desperate attempt to convince Waylon he was loved and to stay, and it was all building, and Waylon could hear himself getting louder and louder.

"Do you love me, Eddie?"

"_Yes_! Yes, yes, Darling," Eddie moaned out, beginning to stroke Waylon at odds with his thrusts, so that he was receiving some sort of pleasure at every second.

"Do you want me, Eddie?" 

"More than _anything_, Darling!" Eddie moaned loudly, and Waylon realized that that was the first time Eddie had actually been loud. He also noticed that the Groom's body was becoming shaky and unstable, as his thrusts became even more erratic. Waylon was beginning to wonder to himself if his dominating Groom, deep down beyond is own denial, actually liked being dominated himself. Waylon was starting to think the answer was yes.

"Then _take _me."

And Eddie did. His thrusts were faster, harder, more precise. He held Waylon, stroking him, bouncing him, and kissing him, squeezing Waylon's cock just a little harder than usual, and that was it. The coil that had been building and building within Waylon finally came undone, and he came, burst of color shooting behind his eyes, as he yelled out his Groom's name, burying his face in Eddie's shoulder, and Eddie did the same, coming deep inside of him with Waylon's name on his lips, continuing to thrust until he had milked the last of it out of Waylon and himself. Eddie's body was hot, shaky, and unstable, as Waylon kissed Eddie on the lips, and climbed down off of him. He then walked over to get his jumpsuit, leaving Eddie leaning against the wall with one hand, head down, sweating, and panting heavily.

Waylon glanced at Eddie, and Eddie glanced back. Eddie's eyes looked satisfied, _sated_. Something Waylon hadn't seen before. Eddie began fixing himself, righting his clothes back into the proper position, before walking past Waylon.

"Eddie?" Waylon called as Eddie walked back toward the surgery room. Was he going back to finish that guy off? Waylon would be seriously angry then. But no, as Waylon followed Eddie, he noticed that Eddie was closing the doors to the room, and locking them. When he was finished, he looked back to Waylon, beaming happily, huge smile playing across his face, "_See_, Darling? Nothing more to worry about! Anything you want, I'll give." Waylon was surprised more than anything. He hadn't expected the Groom to do anything so willingly.

"I love you, Darling." Eddie walked toward him, kissing him gently.

"I...love you too, Eddie."

Waylon sighed to himself. When he had been angry awhile ago, it would have been so easy to leave Eddie. It would have been easy in the very beginning. But the longer he stayed with Eddie, the more he heard Eddie's proclamations of love, and the more they...It made it harder and harder to leave him with every passing minute.

Eddie continued to look at him with longing and loving eyes.

"_Oh_!"Eddie was suddenly excited for a moment, eyes lighting up, before he looked hurt once again, "If you're not still upset with me, Darling...I would like to show you something."

Waylon nodded hesitantly, moving over to Eddie, cupping the right side of his face, and looking at him, trying to make his face look as loving as possible. "Eddie, I'm not mad anymore. I'm not leaving, and I love you. I would _love _to see whatever it is you want to show me."

Eddie's smile returned, and he grabbed Waylon by the hand again, pulling him with him, nearly dragging him down the stairs, as they entered the wedding chapel.

Waylon was stunned. "Holy shit. Eddie..."

The wedding chapel had been almost completely renovated. All the white drapery and sashes had been cleaned, the chairs had been stood back up, and fixed if they were broken. Eddie had gotten any blood stains out of the runner going up to the makeshift stage. The corpse that had held the male ward key was gone now, and the stage had been cleaned up. And there on the stage, in place of the corpse, was a brand new wedding dress situated on a mannequin. One Waylon had never seen before. It was made of what looked like a lacy material, and there was a beautiful veil. The bottom of the dress fanned out almost angelically, and there were hints of red at the very bottom of the dress. And it was then that he noticed the trail behind it. It wasn't to long, but it fanned out just like the rest of the dress. It was more beautiful than any of the other dresses he'd seen.

Eddie's voice startled him out of his shock, "Pure. Angelic. Beautiful." Eddie turned to look back at him, "Just like you, Darling. I made it specifically for you."

Waylon was at a loss for words and he tried his best to say something, anything, but all that came out were jumbled sounds and stutters.

"Eddie, I...I don't know what to say." He stammered, turning back to continue admiring the dress.

"Then don't say anything, but one word, Darling."

When Waylon looked back, Eddie was kneeling on the ground, holding out something small and shiny between his first finger and thumb. "Darling, would you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

He didn't think that his eyes could get wider than they already were, but they did, and his mouth dropped open, as he stared at Eddie. Waylon didn't really have an option here. If he said yes, Eddie would be happy, and he would commence preparing the ceremony. If he said no, Eddie would likely rampage, chase him down, and probably kill him for all the trouble. So Waylon said the most logical answer.

"_Yes_." Was all he said, as he held out his left hand to Eddie. The ring he had from his marriage with Lisa was gone. Mount Massive took it when he had been admitted. Eddie slipped the diamond on with ease, before standing up, ecstatic.

"Oh, Darling!" Eddie grabbed him, picked him up, and spun him around him, merrily. "I knew, I _knew _you were different from all those other sluts! I _knew_ you were the one!" He kissed Waylon, passionately this time, and seeing his face so filled with joy, filled Waylon as well.

"I love you, Darling!"

"I love you too, Eddie."


	9. The Ceremony

Waylon's heart was fluttering, as he changed into the beautiful dress Eddie had made for him. And just as he had guessed, it fit him perfectly. Inch for inch. Waylon actually smiled a bit as he admired himself in the mirror in front of him. They had only made love a few times, and within those few times, Eddie had memorized every curve and twist of his body. Honestly, Waylon was flattered.

He also wondered how Eddie had gotten Father Martin to agree to do their ceremony. He could hear the music from the makeshift chapel from the closet where he was standing. He was nervous as hell, and he really wasn't sure if he really wanted to go through with this, but what other choice did he have? If he refused when he got to the alter, Eddie would surely kill him! And he really didn't want to die when he was this close to having Eddie's absolute trust...this close to escape and freedom and...Lisa. Waylon was surprised at how little he had thought of her the last couple of days, and almost felt ashamed of himself. And he also didn't want to acknowledge the part of himself that actually _wanted_ to go through with this...

Waylon also knew that if he wasted too much time in the closet, Eddie would assume that Waylon had ditched him. So he opened the closet door, and neared the makeshift chapel, the dress feeling odd as it trailed behind him; and he felt very strange and embarrassed, but pressed on anyway.

He pulled the veil over his face, and entered the chapel.

At the sight of Waylon, Eddie's face lit up brighter than it had ever done before. A smile crossed his face as he stood up as straight as he could, adjusting his jacket and beaming at Waylon. He stood at the alter in front of Father Martin, dressed in his usual waistcoat attire, but he had added a suit jacket that fully completed his Groom ensemble; and Waylon could not deny that he looked very good, and it seemed that he had even washed up before the ceremony; and he looked very..._attractive_. Waylon silently took his place next to Eddie, shaking slightly; and as their eyes met, Eddie flashed him the brightest smile Waylon had ever seen on him before.

Waylon's mind was a jumbled mess as Father Martin spoke the traditional wedding speech, and Waylon answered at the appropriate times and spoke his piece at the appropriate intervals.

When it came to the 'I do's', Eddie said his with overwhelming joy and vigor; and then he looked at Waylon expectantly. And when it was Waylon's turn, he inhaled a shaky breath, hesitated for just a moment, and answered, "I do," as Eddie slipped the gold band onto his finger.

From what Waylon could see from under the veil, Eddie's face was happier than Waylon had ever seen it. And it kind of made this whole thing a little more manageable. And when Father Martin muttered the words, "You may now kiss the, _uh_, bride," Eddie pulled his veil back, brought him towards himself, and kissed him deeply.

Before Eddie had even waited for Father Martin to move, Eddie began to take him. Hiking up his dress and hastily undoing his belt as he fucked Waylon right there on at the altar. And Waylon wasn't going to lie, being taken on the altar was kind of hot. And there were many more times after that, like in the elevator on the way up, in the hallway to the bedroom, in the bedroom, and a few more times in the bed.

Waylon's head was spinning the whole time, and he felt like he was floating outside of his body. And the pleasure was overwhelming him. And the last thing he remembered was blacking out in the middle of their 'activities'. The next few days were nothing but a blur. The psychotic murderer that he remembered seemed to have vanished for the time being, and had been nothing more than a doting, affectionate, attentive 'husband'. Waylon figured it probably had something to do with actually finishing his long awaited ceremony. And Waylon was just happy for the rest, although the pleasure and affection was a plus. But as they last few days went by a nagging question kept nagging at the back of his mind. Why was he not constantly thinking of Lisa? Why had he not attempted escape? He tried to convince himself it had something to do with wanting to be absolutely sure that Eddie would not try to kill him; but he couldn't lie to himself forever. His mind had become nothing but a dirty puddle, blown into ripples by the wind. He wondered how much the engine and all the things he'd been through had fucked with his mind; and that was what scared him the most. Why else would he be here indulging the psychotic fantasy delusions of a crazed variant?

He wouldn't.

So it was on the fourth day that he decided he would finally make his escape; because he was afraid that if he stayed any longer, he might never leave.

Eddie sat as his desk, right foot rhythmically pumping the pedal beneath him, as he delightedly sewed together a small onesie intended for their soon to be future child. Oh, how excited he was to be a father. His bride must be pregnant by now anyway, with so many times he had filled her. And he could not wait for her to walk in and give him the good news. One of these days...soon...he was sure of it.

The fact that he had not finished her surgery still nagged at the back of his mind, but he dared not attempt it again. What she had said to him, 'Then why are you trying to change me, Eddie?' rang through his mind every time he thought about it. And then the guilt and pain that followed suit. Oh no, he would never try to change his perfect darling. He loved her too much now. The days after the ceremony had been nothing but bliss for him. His affection for her swelled past even what he had felt beforehand. He had not known he could love someone as much as he loved her. And he was happy. The blisters on the side of his face were healing, albeit very slowly, and there were times; although he had a hard time remembering them, when his lucid mind would return to him. If only for a second.

But Eddie still counted it as an improvement.

Because one had to remain optimistic, right?

It was then, as he sat humming his favorite tune and finishing up the onesie, that something dawned on him. He had not heard from his darling for a long while. Which generally, was very unusual. In the last few days she had made herself present very often. Whether it be watching him work, following him on his rounds, or simply sitting in the same room with him. But she had done none of these things today. And now that he thought about it, he was becoming significantly worried. His foot stopped it's rhythmic pumping, and he pushed back his chair as he stood, everything beginning to come together in his head. The only time he had seen her since he awoke this morning was when she had come into his workstation this morning; she had given him a hug, teased him a bit, rubbed her hand along his chest...

Eddie hands shot immediately to his breast pocket; and then it struck him harder than anything ever had before.

His keys were gone.

His keys were gone and his darling was gone and she had left him.

He inhaled slowly...and exhaled the biggest scream he had ever made.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Waylon fumbled with the lock on the Male Ward door, shoving the key inside in his haste and listening as it clicked and popped open, the chain Eddie had hung long since removed with considerable difficulty. And it was then that Eddie heard the blood curdling scream echo from upstairs.

His face went white and his blood ran cold; the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

Eddie knew.

His hands moved twice their pace now, ripping open the door as he took off down the hall. He could see a burning chapel in the distance, and seeing that and being out of the vocational bloc seemed to further clear his muddled mind as he heard the booming sound of someone running down stairs. Waylon frantically pushed past a bookshelf, and that's when he saw them. Tactical men with guns...here to clean up Murkoff's mess. They were examining the body of a dead variant. Waylon quieted his footsteps immediately. He turned another corner and walked as silently as possible through the weaves of hallways and doors as he followed the signs to the main entrance. He needed to leave...he needed to get out and away from all of this...madness.

The men with guns were everywhere, and Waylon changed direction multiple times to avoid their detection as he heard them shooting the variants. A spark of worry burned a hole through his chest as he thought of Eddie rampaging through the hallways shouting and looking for him, and then being gunned down by Murkoff's cleaning crew. That was not a fate Waylon wanted for Eddie...and if it happened, it would be Waylon's fault. But Waylon was not going to let guilt pull him back into that delusion tailspin again. He continued moving as fast as he could, and then he reached the stairs. He took a moment to breath as he descended them desperately, two at a time in his excitement, and then there it was in front of him...the door.

Tears sprang to his eyes, and he felt them as he choked on himself. Here it was, right in front of him. The exit from this hell on earth. His freedom lay right in front of him.

All he had to do now, was grasp it.

OoOoOoOoOoO

The rage scorched through Eddie's veins like fire, his whole body was on fire. The door to the Male Ward lay open, and the chain he had secured it with lay cut and on the floor. His fists were clenched so tightly that he thought he might make himself bleed, and he wanted to scream again, but the anger and hurt inside of him clutched his throat shut in a vice. He walked briskly out into the hallway, past the burning church. It caught his attention, and he stopped and watched it for a moment, although he already knew who had started the flames. Father Martin was dead. Of this Eddie was sure of. But right now he didn't care. He continued his furious march, following the bloody footprints his love had left behind her; a fog of previously repressed psychosis spreading over his mind once more.

If he couldn't have her...

Nobody would.

She would not escape here...not alive anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Waylon walked past the guard station, eyes filled with tears. This was it. He would finally be free. "_You_."

The word echoed through the room and hung in the air venomously as the next words followed.

"How did _you_ survive?"

Waylon cast his gaze to the edge of the doorway. And there lie Jeremy Blaire, the bastard that had done this to him. Waylon simply shook his head at the injured man, trying his best to hide the smile on his face as he simply ignored the question. He was going to walk out of this asylum alive, and that was all that mattered. Jeremy Blaire could die for all he cared. But the business man kept mumbling things about partnership and help and allegiance. Waylon sighed. He wanted Jeremy Blaire to die yes, but he also needed to get out the fucking doorway the man was blocking with his body. Waylon rolled his eyes and walked toward him; the man wouldn't be able to stop him, look how injured he is.

But that was when Blaire surprised him. The man launched himself at Waylon, gripping Waylon's jumpsuit tightly in his fist as he began screaming 'it can't get out' and things of that nature, before he laughed almost as crazily as the variant's he had created, before Waylon watched in horror as his arm reeled back, and Waylon finally saw what it was Jeremy had been hiding in his coat.

A knife.

A fire erupted in Waylon's belly as he felt the cool metal slide against his skin. The pain was so horrid that Waylon let out a scream, pushing Blaire away from him as hard as he could, sending Jeremy stumbling backward, the hold on the knife in his hand never loosening, and the murderous glare in his eyes never changing as he advanced upon Waylon again, smiling and shaking his head. Waylon's legs gave out from under him as he clutched a hand to his stomach, the blood seeping out of him and through his fingers and everywhere and oh god he was going to die. He was right here and he could escape but he wasn't because he was going to die.

Waylon looked up in horror as Jeremy advanced once more, bouncing the knife in his hands as he did so. "I'm sorry Waylon, but it's the end of the line." Jeremy's hand fastened on Waylon's shirt once again, and he reeled his arm back for another stab, and Waylon screwed his eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. And that was it.

There was a crack so loud that his ears started ringing, and something warm and watery splattered all across his face and the grip on his shirt loosened and that was when Waylon reopened his eyes.

Jeremy Blaire lie next to him on the ground, knife dropped from his hand and his face permanently stuck in an aggravated scream; with a hole in the side of his head.

Waylon followed the trajectory of the bullet, and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to work properly.

There, near the stairs, with a pistol still smoking from the tip in his hand, was Eddie.


	10. The Broken Body of Jeremy Blaire

There on the stairs, with a pistol still smoking in his hand, was Eddie.

Waylon sat there on the floor with eyes as wide as saucers, as he watched the Groom slowly lower the pistol to his side, a blank look overtaking his face and something different in his eyes that Waylon had never seen before. A thousand things were running through Waylon's mind at that very moment; and he couldn't register what exactly had just happened. Gluskin then walked over to Waylon calmly, a menacing air about him, shoes making tapping sounds on the tile floor, echoing throughout the room, his gaze fixed on Jeremy Blaire's broken body, as he approached. Something was off, and Waylon wasted no time in scrambling to his feet with a hand clutched hard enough to the wound on his stomach to make him want to cry, as it oozed blood and caused him great pain, and his frightened gaze widened even further as Eddie stopped his movements just a few feet away from him; stilling in place.

The Groom's icy gaze still stayed glued upon the broken and bloody body of the late Jeremy Blaire, a hole in his head and his blood and brains oozed out onto the floor, Eddie's expression unreadable, with the same thing in his eyes that Waylon had seen near the steps; and it was so peculiar in fact, that it was beginning to make Waylon unnerved as he shifted from foot to foot nervously, taking another limping step backward and trying hard not to collapse. But Eddie simply kept his position, staring at the body for a long, long, time; and Waylon thought that maybe Eddie had finally, completely, and utterly lost it; snapped into a permanent psychosis of which he would never return, unlike the psychotic state he was in because of the engine. But then Eddie shifted, moved, and Waylon watched as he snarled and then spit with distaste upon Jeremy's body, before tsking and turning away, lip curled up in a snarl. Then his expression relaxed and his gaze shifted, refocusing upon Waylon, who stood there with wide eyes and a hand pressed on his stomach wound, hoping to stifle the bleeding a little bit. The strange thing in Eddie eyes was still making Waylon increasingly nervous, and the blank look on his face unnerved him even more so as he simply stood there stiffly; doing nothing but staring at him.

For a moment Waylon thought that maybe Eddie might just leave. Say nothing, and turn and walk away, going back to the Vocational Bloc never to bother Waylon again. But after a few long moments of Gluskin doing nothing but staring at him, the pistol that had hung limply at his side was once again lifted and raised, and then aimed precisely at Waylon's forehead; right between the eyes. Waylon gasped in terror, and he could feel his body shaking as he looked down the end of the barrel of the pistol. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to think of something to say; _anything_ to say; anything to avert the wrath of the Groom and keep his life from being violently torn away from him. But he was at a loss. What _could_ he say? He had done the one thing he had promised to Eddie he would never do. Leave him. He _had_ left him and hadn't even said goodbye. Had Jeremy not stopped him Waylon would have walked right out that door and left without even so much as a _second glance_ back Eddie's way.

Waylon had no excuse this time, could think of nothing to say. No sweet talk to coerce him with. So he simply closed his mouth and swallowed hard, standing still and praying in his head and casting his gaze back up into a set of eyes that seemed very unfamiliar to him.

Eddie continued to stare at him with that blank stare for awhile longer, expression unreadable, before he inhaled, and after a momentary pause said, "My, my..._look at you_." Waylon winced at the hard and mocking sound of his voice; it held no familiar tones, and no affection. The voice was cold and hard and calculating and not at all the voice he remembered his Groom possessing. Eddie eyed him up and down, scrutinizing every inch of Waylon's body before shaking his head as he said, "You've gone and ruined your clothes."

Waylon's brows knitted together as he looked at Eddie in confusion. Eddie was standing here with a pistol to his head, and Waylon was bleeding out and he had shot Jeremy and all the Groom could say was that he'd ruined his clothing?!

Eddie's eyes traveled down to Waylon's stomach, before he scoffed and shook his head saying, eyes locking back onto Waylon's, "And you're _hurt_ too, _aren't you, Darling?_"

Waylon winced once more at the sound of the familiar nickname the Groom had given him so many days ago. It held none of the familiarity and affection it once had as the word past his mouth. Waylon opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it, closing his mouth and simply nodding his head slowly instead, putting his palms up in defense and hoping to God that the trigger Gluskin would not pull the trigger. Eddie watched him with disinterest as Waylon nodded his head and raised his hands, wincing at a painful twinge in his stomach. Eddie simply shook his head, nodding his head toward Jeremy Blaire as he said, "He did it? I saw it." in a questioning tone. Waylon simply nodded, "Yeah. He did..." His voice was quiet and meek as it echoed throughout the empty room. Had Eddie not shown up when he did, Jeremy would have killed him. Eddie nodded in understanding as he said, "He was a fucking son of a bitch. _**Got what he deserved**__..._"

Waylon's eyes widened at this. The whole time he had been with Eddie, he had not once heard the Groom speak in such a manner; it was as if his whole persona, his whole personality, the entire Groom ensemble had been thrown out the window. It was as if he was someone else entirely. Something had changed and Waylon could not figure out what. Waylon was so confused and at the same time he was so hurt and so upset with himself. This was all his fault and he had hurt Eddie and what had he done? He could not deny that he had a nagging in his chest for the Groom even still...but right now he was not sure what he was going to do.

Waylon did not even know if he would make it out of the asylum alive anymore; with a gun to his head and a psycho on the other end. Eddie looked back to Waylon again, staring into his eyes with the same blank look that he'd had from the very beginning. And then he said in a voice so quiet that Waylon could barely hear it, "_**You left me**_."

Waylon needed to think of something and fast. He had pushed himself so far into a corner he feared that he may never come out of it. He opened his mouth again, but this time he actually spoke, voice quiet and sorrowful, "I know I did Eddie. And I am _so_ sorry." There was a long silence that followed, and Waylon caught sight of Eddie's trigger finger trembling, as if he might pull it at any second. Waylon prayed to God in his head that he would not be shot. He was _so_ close to his freedom...it _couldn't_ end here. But Waylon would not object if Eddie _did_ kill him. Waylon had played him and hurt him and in all honesty Waylon felt like he _deserved_ to die. The guilt ate away at him from the inside out and he now fully realized that he...he _did_ have feelings for Eddie. He still cared and loved and _wanted_...

But then Gluskin laughed, a deep, scary, thing that made the hair on the back of Waylon's neck stand on end. And when he had finished his laughing, which last only a few short seconds he said in a flat tone, "I don't blame you._Smart decision._"

"Wh-What?" Waylon asked, taken aback and completely confused. Who _was_ this? This couldn't possibly be Eddie, could it? "But I thought you loved me?" Waylon asked, searching Eddie's eyes for any sort of familiarity. Eddie's eyes were still strange, then held something in them that was unfamiliar to Waylon. When Eddie saw the confusion in Waylon's eyes, he noted it and said in a tone that hit Waylon like a ton of bricks.

"_**Yeah**_..._**But**_ _**I would have killed you anyways.**_"

Waylon's eyes widened to an impossibly large size as he took in what Eddie was saying, and before Waylon could say another word Eddie continued, "_**No matter what you would have done, what you would have said, eventually...I would have killed you.**_"

Waylon felt like he had been socked in the stomach.

"Now _please_," Eddie asked as his brows lowered and knitted together, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you _right_ now..._Just_. _**One**_."

Waylon stuttered multiple times as the fear began rising in his chest and constricting his throat and he couldn't breath as he struggled desperately to find something, _anything_, to say to Gluskin. He watched in fear as the Groom's finger tapped the trigger gently, and finally Waylon blurted out, eyes desperate and searching, "Because I _love_ you, Eddie!"

Waylon caught sight of Eddie's eyes widening for just a moment before his eyebrows lowered again and he looked to be deep in thought and maybe slightly confused. So Waylon took the opportunity to take a few slow, small steps toward Eddie. The moment Eddie saw him move, the gun was raised and refocused immediately, effectively halting Waylon's progress and stopping him where he stood. And then Waylon heard Eddie's voice again, but this time it sounded cracked, broken up, "_Why_? Don't _do_ that, don't _love_ me, I don't _want_ you to love me!" Eddie's sentence flowed into itself as Waylon looked at him in confusion. And then Eddie looked back up at Waylon with such a look of hatred and malice in his eyes that Waylon felt his soul had been pierced through as Eddie screamed at him;

"_I don't **want** to love you!"_

Waylon was about to retort to him when he saw the tears pricking at the corner of Eddie's icy blue eyes; and then he stopped himself and began his small steps forward once more as he said, "Well _you_ don't have a _choice_, Eddie," he took a few more steps, "Because it's _too_ late. For _both_ of us."

Eddie looked down at Waylon, who stood at the very end of the pistol, the metal of the tip pressing gently against his forehead, and with every passing second Waylon was sure his life was going to end. Eddie's eyes widened slightly as Waylon reached up and wrapped a hand gently around the barrel of the gun, pushing it to the side slowly and gently, away from his forehead, and then he advanced until he stood right in front of his Groom. Waylon then reached up a hand, cupping the side of Eddie's face, who flinched at the touch, and that's when Waylon finally realized what it was that had changed in Eddie's eyes.

"The engine's gone isn't it?" Waylon asked, searching Eddie's eyes and finding the psychotic, manic, effects of the engine all but gone.

Eddie nodded slowly, with eyes as clear as Waylon had ever seen them; the effects of the engine vanished. And then Waylon stood on tiptoes, cupping the blistered side of Eddie's face, and kissed Gluskin gently, before pulling away taking a few steps backward. Eddie stood there aghast, eyes wide as he stared at Waylon with a shaky expression.

And then he raised the pistol, and fired it.


	11. The Shadow of Mount Massive

He raised the pistol, and fired it.

The crack was deafeningly loud, and the flash blinded Waylon as the blast of air hit him in the face and he closed his eyes and screamed. And then he opened his eyes, wide and shimmering, as he stared Eddie in the face.

The pistol was raised, and aimed in his direction, but it was off, aimed not at _him_, but at something else entirely. Waylon heard the gurgling before he saw it, and he twisted his body around to see what it was that Eddie had shot. And there behind him, was Frank. The cannibal was bleeding profusely from a hole in his chest, blood dripping from his blood crusted, chapped, lips, as he made unintelligible gurgling sounds; right before the handsaw fell from his limp hand, clattering to the floor as the crazed variant fell heavily backward, landing with a thump and spraying blood in all directions. Waylon stood there open-mouthed, gaping at the sight before him, and then something inside of him shifted. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk, as he began to chuckle; watching the life bleed out of Frank at an alarming fast pace. What disturbed him the most was that he was not upset at what Eddie had done. He was actually enjoying watching Frank's last breath, as the cannibal finally stopped breathing and the twitching of his body finally stilled. Waylon was actually _glad_ the cannibal was dead. He had hated Frank with more of a burning passion than he hated Eddie, and some of his anger and fear was lifted as he saw the dead body of the cannibalistic variant. He was only ripped from his stunned silence by a shifting movement to his left.

Waylon looked up as the Groom's large body walked passed him, gun lowered to his side, staring idly at the body, before stepping over it without so much as a second thought. Eddie scoffed, twisting his face up into a look of disgust, before rolling his eyes and bending down to grasp Frank's body tightly by the ankles. With a grunt and little effort, Waylon watched the Groom toss the body to the side, so it was no longer lying in the doorway. He then proceeded his walk toward the door. Waylon watched in surprise as the Groom stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Waylon, raising and eyebrow. Waylon opened and closed his mouth several times, struggling to find the words to say, before he settled on a breathless, "What?"

"Are you coming..._darling_?"

Waylon struggled to find the words to say. What could he say? This Eddie was new to him, and he had just witnessed the brutal murder of his former supervisor and former enemy. Not that he was the least bit upset about said former enemy. He nodded briskly, before limping to catch up with Eddie, who headed down the front steps. Waylon wanted to ask so many questions; like where were they going? What were they going to do? Where did Eddie think he was heading? But instead he settled on keeping his mouth shut, taking small, painful, limping, steps forward...into the light.

It stung his eyes, as they adjusted to the new found brightness. It seemed like it had been so long since he had seen the light like this. And as he turned back to gaze at the asylum, he laughed breathlessly. Mount Massive didn't look as terrifying in the morning light.

But the beauty hid the nightmare inside.

Kind of like people do.

Waylon stumbled as his foot caught on something, but he retained his balance as he watched Eddie from behind. He walked with a purpose, and he stopped at the large gate, that had been busted open by trucks full of emergency responders sent to clean up Murkoff's fucked up mess. Waylon shook his head, as he continued his limping forward, as he spied their new savior. There, parked by the guard station was a Jeep. A _fucking_ car. He limped with renewed vigor, heading toward it as fast as possible. He ripped the door open, and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the keys...safely in the ignition.

"Ha! Fuck yeah!" He climbed into the jeep, reaching toward the keys to attempt to start the vehicle, but the press tag hanging from the front mirror caught his attention.

Miles Upshur.

Of fuck.

Waylon shook his head. He didn't have time for regrets right now. He had to get the fuck out of here. His hand grasped the keys tightly as he turned them again and again, growling as the engine revved and sputtered but refused to start.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Fucking _start_!"

He was startled when he heard a click and the passenger door opened, Eddie peering inside with brows lowered, watching as Waylon helplessly turned the key, again and again.

"_Damnit_!" Waylon exclaimed, pressing the gas as he turned the key in hopes he could get it to jump start. But it wouldn't work. Eddie watched him with a concentrated look on his face, his head leaning in the open car door. After a few moments, a strange sound caught both of their attentions. Waylon looked, squinting, but saw nothing. But no, the humming was too familiar; he let go for the ignition for a moment, reaching over to the passenger side and grabbing his camera in a shaky hand, before raising it, and flipping on the night vision.

"Oh god, no." The Walrider was headed right toward them. But something inside the monster caught his eye, as he zoomed in. Inside the swirling mess seemed to be a shape of a man, limping and broken. Could it be Miles? The reporter he had contacted? Or had he sent the poor man to his death? Waylon didn't wait to figure it out as panic gripped him tightly. This time he stomped the gas harder, frantically turning the ignition over and over and over again. Eddie's eyes searched the air where Waylon had looked, and had caught the fear in the younger's eyes. He stood on the step of the jeep, trying to get a better view of whatever had frightened Waylon so.

"Eddie! Eddie, _fuck!"_

"What?!" Eddie called down into the jeep.

"Get in the car! Damnit! _Hurry_!"

"Why? Don't order me around, it's rude." Eddie answered in an indignant tone.

"_Goddamnit_!" Waylon snapped. "Get in the _fucking_ car, Eddie!"

The Groom complied immediately, swinging and lowering himself in the jeep, slamming the door shut behind him as he bent down to gaze out the windshield.

"Come on, come on, come on," Waylon kept turning the key, but nothing was happening and it was getting closer and if Eddie saw it he'd freak the fuck out and goddamnit! Eddie turned to Waylon with a hint of fear in his eyes as he stuttered, "Darling, what-"

Just then something impacted the jeep hard, sending them crashing backward into the brick wall, Waylon hitting the steering wheel as a screaming Eddie was flung forward, smacking his head off the dashboard as the jeep's engine roared to life. Waylon turned the wheel rapidly to the left, as he righted himself in his seat, stomping his foot down on the gas, lurching them forward, leaving Eddie bracing himself with a hand on the dashboard, as they barreled right through the iron gate, and down the dirt road; leaving the Walrider, and the asylum, behind them.

They road in silence for a long while, Eddie rubbing the bruise that was forming on his forehead and gazing out the window, Waylon watching the winding dirt road idly as he drove at a pace that was a little too fast for such a windy road; bouncing the jeep quite roughly. Waylon reached back his left hand, grasping the seat belt, buckling himself in before settling them back on the wheel. Eddie stayed eerily silent as they drove along buckling himself as well; and Waylon glanced over at him multiple times, watching him as he bounced along with the jeep, staring idly out the window with a solemn look on his face. It was only then that Waylon saw the gun and knife that rested on the dashboard in front of the killer. He swallowed hard, braking as they rounded a particularly sharp corner. He prayed that they wouldn't run into anyone else before they reached the main road. Once they reached the main road they'd be home free. For a time.

Waylon worried that Murkoff would hunt them down; drag them back or silence them.

But he didn't want to fill himself with those types of thoughts...not now. Not when he'd escaped the asylum and they were so close to being home free. Ahead Waylon caught a sign indicating they were .3 miles from the main road. He breathed a sigh of relief. They were _so_ close now. He hoped that the cleanup crew hadn't set up a road block at the end of the road. But then it occurred to him that they didn't expect anything to get out. So why would they put anything anywhere other than the asylum itself?

His theory proved correct however, when they finally made the long awaited turn onto the main road. They drove for a little while longer, before he finally sighed and said, "How're you holding up?"

He received a grunt from Eddie in response.

Better than nothing, he guessed.

Soon, they began to see signs of life in the small town of Mount Massive. It was early morning, and the town was just waking up as they entered it. The jeep slowed to a stop at a stop sign, and Waylon watched as Eddie looked around himself, gazing out almost all of the window's at the town around him. Waylon winced, when he realized how they must look. He was wearing a patient uniform and no shoes, and he had to look absolutely awful. And Eddie wasn't much better; well, Waylon guessed he was a _little_ better, considering his clothing at least looked legit. Everything except for the nasty rash covering his face and the popped blood vessels in his eyes.

Waylon pressed the gas again, as they continued their drive through the small town. He searched his mind for a plan; somewhere to go. His home was, maybe, an a couple hours from here. And he didn't exactly want to show up at his own doorstep with a psycho on his tail. He pondered this as they drove, before a voice ripped him from his thoughts.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"I said, _pull over._"

Waylon glanced at Eddie with a look of confusion, about to ask him why, what was wrong, was he going to leave, but Eddie pointed to their right, toward a gas station steadily approaching them. Waylon closed his mouth, turning in and pulling into a parking space beside the building. Once he had put the jeep in park, he turned to Eddie, about to ask him if he was leaving, but the Groom simply opened the car door, and stepped out, closing it behind himself as he walked away. Waylon watched with a confused and slightly worried look on his face. But then he finally realized what the Groom's intention was, as he watched Eddie stretch his body, before entering the store. Waylon sat there dumbfounded, before scrambling to grab the handle and open his door. Who knew what Eddie would do in there? And the last thing they needed was to get the police tailing them. He walked halfway towards the door, before realizing exactly what he was wearing. Someone was bound to call the police if they saw what looked like an escaped patient walking around the town. He stood and thought for a moment, before unzipping the top half of his jumpsuit, and tying it around his waist like a pair of coveralls. It was better, at least.

The door opened with a bell ring, as he stepped inside. He gazed around the convenience store, hoping to spot the Groom. When he saw the store was empty, he panicked, but then he realized that the only other place he could be...was the restroom. So he looked around idly. He didn't have any money, so what was he...

"Well shit," He spied an ATM in the back of the store and he walked over toward it briskly. With a few taps of his finger, and some numbers, he had a wad of cash in his hand that would last him until he returned home. He was really hungry, but he figured there would be other gas stations. Ones not so close to the asylum, where the people weren't overly cautious of anyone wearing anything similar to a jumpsuit.

So he turned, and walked back out to the jeep. He opened the door, but instead of getting in he simply stood by the car, looking around himself nervously, trying his best to swallow the large lump that had lodged itself in his throat. When finally Eddie _did_ emerge from the store, Waylon let out a relieved breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Eddie had been gone a considerable amount of time for a convenience store run anyway, and he didn't seem to have done anything but wash the blood from his face, hands, and some of his clothing. The rest remained deep, ingrained, stains that he could not remove with some water. Waylon could have applauded him for thinking so far ahead, but instead he waved stupidly at him as he approached the vehicle.

"Eddie, what took so lo-" He was cut off abruptly as Eddie continued walking until he was right in front of Waylon, only inches between their bodies, and then the Groom's head turned for only a second, before he pressed his body into Waylon's, trapping the tech in between the jeep and Gluskin's large form. Waylon went slack and had to stop himself from letting out a contented moan, and then he opened his mouth to speak to Eddie but was stopped by a large gloved hand clamping onto his mouth. Waylon wrinkled his nose and made a face that Eddie chose to ignore; his hand smelled of copper, a distinct smell of blood...

After a few moments, Waylon grew impatient, flicking out his tongue to lick Eddie's fingers. The Groom flashed him a glare and pressed his body against Waylon just a little bit harder, before he finally moved away, releasing Waylon from his grip and removing the weight of his own body. Waylon gasped for air in an almost comical way, as he bent over, putting his hands on his knees and looking up at Eddie with a confused expression. "What the hell, Eddie."

Eddie simply glared at him for several moments with an expression that said he wanted to throw some insults his way, but instead he bit his tongue and said in a grating voice, "There was another truckload of those..._soldiers_. Passed by. Headed to Mount Massive."

"_Oh_," Waylon breathed, righting himself and rubbing the back of his head. "_Sooo_, that was-"

"I was trying to hide your uniform." Was the curt reply.

"_Oh_..." The silence that followed was long and awkward, as they simply stood a few feet away from one another, Waylon shifting from foot to foot, before Eddie finally broke the silence and stretched out his hand to Waylon. In his hand were two power bars. Simple, small, and not at all the type of meal Waylon was hoping for, but enough to give them some energy and temporarily quell a growling stomach. Waylon guessed Eddie had stuffed them in his pocket as he had left the store, but he didn't really care. He reached out and took one, unsure if Eddie had eaten yet or not.

Once Eddie was satisfied that Waylon was accepting the food he had offered, he closed his hand around the remaining bar and put it in his pocket. Gluskin then turned and walked past Waylon, toward the passenger side door as he said, "We should get out of here. I think that man at the register recognized your uniform."

"Shit."

"Is that language really proper, darling?" Eddie asked in a reprimanding tone, wincing a bit at the habit of the nickname, leaving them standing in silence. Waylon looked up at Eddie once more, before he sighed, limping over to a startled Eddie, before grabbing a fistful of his waistcoat in his hand, pulling him downward slightly and standing on tip toes to press a kiss to a surprised Gluskin's lips. It was awkward and it lasted only a few moments before Waylon pulled away. Eddie glanced at him, stuttering out what seemed like a 'what', and Waylon answered in a voice barely audible, "Thanks. For everything. I would never have made it out of there without you."

Eddie looked at him, mouth pressed into a thin line, before nodding, and climbing into the jeep.

Waylon reached up and turned the ignition, the engine making some noise that worried Waylon, but otherwise started. Waylon hoped the engine wouldn't give out on them as they were driving. It had been enough trouble getting it started in the first place. If the Walrider hadn't given them that little push, he wasn't sure if it would have ever started at all. Eddie watched as Waylon shifted the gears, and they pulled slowly out of the parking lot and back onto the road. He had a bad feeling in his gut, and he wanted to get as far away from that asylum as he possibly could. His head had begun to clear as he had chased after Waylon, when he found his darling near the main entrance, with the man who had stabbed her..._him_. And ever since then, it had been getting clearer and clearer the further away he got.

The man at the counter back at the store had stared at him strangely for quite awhile, and as Eddie had left he had seen the cashier reach for the telephone. Eddie could only guess that Waylon's uniform had been recognized. That or the state Eddie was in had alerted the man to something being amiss. He hoped not. He was relieved to be as far away from the damned Walrider as possible, and he was happy to never have to see those fucking machines again.

He had Waylon to thank for that.

Against his will he felt the familiar feeling swirling in his gut as he thought about her..._him_. It was hard to break old habits; and thinking about Waylon as a _he_ was downright revolting. But Eddie dare not indulge his delusions anymore, for he feared he might lose himself as he had in the asylum. Women were one thing...mutilating _men_...was a whole different ball field. He watched as Waylon navigated the road, turning them down one street, then another, and finally, they were on the highway. Eddie was wondering where exactly they were headed.

He had nowhere to go. And he doubted that Waylon would take him anywhere near his _real_ home. If he had one, that is.

"Eddie."

The soft calling of his name jolted him out of his thoughts, hard enough for him to jump a little, turning his head to gaze at Waylon, who looked at him from the corner of his eye as he said in the same soft voice, "You should eat that power bar." When Eddie raised an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I haven't seen you eat in awhile, and it'll be good for you." And then he added in nearly a whisper, "I wouldn't want to see you get sick."

Eddie sighed deeply, reaching into his pocket and fishing out the bar from earlier, before unwrapping it slowly and gazing at it in disgust. He really wasn't hungry, but if his darling insisted, then he guessed he would. He wouldn't want to worry her. He winced again and cursed himself for continuing to think in that mentality, before he reluctantly bit into the bar, chewing it around in his mouth for a bit and then swallowing. It really wasn't what he wanted but he continued to eat it, forcing it down and into his empty stomach. He took note that Waylon kept glancing his way, trying to make sure Eddie was actually _eating_, and Eddie wondered exactly why Waylon cared so much. He wondered if Waylon really _did_ care about him...he had said so as they were escaping, but Eddie had not truly believed him. He assumed it was the ramblings of a man begging for his life.

Eddie had meant what _he_ had said.

Waylon smiled to himself as he focused his eyes back upon the road. Eddie had eaten the power bar like Waylon had suggested. He was glad. He'd hate to see Eddie get sick, and he really didn't want the Groom to pass out. He knew he didn't have the strength to carry Eddie. Waylon really could kick himself. He was now _outside_ the asylum, and _still_ he cared about the Groom. Waylon could not squash the feelings he held for Eddie even now. And he knew they were fucked up. Like Stockholm Syndrome fucked up. They were _more_ than fucked up. He was in love with a guy who had chased him, tried to castrate him, had forced him to marry him...He'd had the best sex of his life in an asylum with an escaped patient that had forced himself upon Waylon _so_ much that eventually Waylon had...had...he laughed dryly to himself.

Eddie fucking Gluskin.

"Watch the road, darling."

"Wha!" Waylon swerved hard back onto the road, earning some beeps and honks from a few cars behind him, and he put his hand up in the window to indicate how sorry he was. "_Shit_, my bad."

There was a soft, deep, giggle, like sound that came from beside him, and it took him a moment to realize that Eddie was chuckling. The sound warmed Waylon so much that he couldn't help but begin to laugh along with Eddie, and pretty soon they were sitting there giggling like idiots as the sun rose behind them, the shadow of Mount Massive that lurked at their backs slowly receding. And then Eddie turned to him, and in a soft voice that Waylon almost missed, he said:

"I remember you, Waylon Park."


	12. Warped Memories

"_I remember you, Waylon Park._"

The words shot through him like a current of electricity; wrapping around his mind, shocking him and making his hair stand on end, goosebumps raising all over the surface of his skin. His eyes widened as he stared at the road and his voice trembled as he stuttered, "W-_what_?", wondering if maybe he had misheard what Gluskin had said. His mind struggled to wrap itself around this revelation, and every inch of him felt like he was teetering on the edge of something dangerous.

Eddie turned his head towards Waylon and cocked it curiously, almost as if he hadn't spoken at all just then and asked, "_Hm_?"

Waylon struggled with finding the right words to say. His mind floundered. He _had_ heard Eddie say it. He _knew_ it. And it _couldn't_ have been Eddie just being delusional. Eddie _had_ said it. And Waylon knew what he had said. Didn't he? Waylon was slightly angered that Eddie was playing with in this fashion. And the small smirk that Eddie was trying to hide, that continued creeping up on the serial killer's face confirmed the fact that Eddie _was_ playing with him. Waylon wrinkled his nose as he let the revelation sink in. Eddie _had_ remembered him. He had remembered Eddie stating back at the asylum that he had seen Waylon somewhere beforehand; before he 'woke up'. But back then he couldn't remember where. Now he was stating that he fully remembered Waylon from the first time they saw each other. It shocked Waylon to the core and a new wave of guilt and shame washed over him. Eddie remembered _everything_. Which means that he remembered throwing himself at the glass and begging Waylon for help. And Waylon had done _nothing_. He had been frightened but had done nothing to help Eddie, who begged and screamed and pleaded. Remembering Eddie's face in the monitor wrenched Waylon's heart in the most terrible of ways. But he swallowed it back down as he whispered an attempt at apology, "I'm _so_ sorry, Eddie."

There was a long stretch of silence before Eddie finally answered him. His voice was soft and gentle as he inhaled and said, "_It's alright darling_." He stretched in his seat and gazed out the window at the night sky, and couldn't help but smile at how beautiful the stars were. It had been so long since he had seen the night sky. He gazed like this for several moments, before turning his head back toward Waylon, watching him as his hands moved on the steering wheel every so often, and how his beautiful eyes shifted from the mirrors to the road and back again. Eddie watched his soft breathing as his stomach moved rhythmically, assuring Eddie that this was _real_ and that his daring was still very much _alive_. And then he went on, noticing Waylon's growing sense of unease, "I'm not so sure that I'm..._upset_ about it. Honestly," he swallowed and Waylon watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, "I think I've come to terms with it. _Accepted_ it. After all," He looked at Waylon, and the tech turned and caught his admiring gaze for just a moment as Eddie said, "we never would have met otherwise. _So_..." He trailed of as he shifted and gazed back out the window again, "I think that makes up for everything else."

Waylon swallowed hard, and blinked in surprise, something twisting around in his chest, his throat tightened, and tears rushed to his eyes. He had not ever imagined Eddie to still feel so strongly about him. He assumed Eddie's love was nothing more than the results of a shattered, delusional mind and the manic effects of the Engine. And he would have thought that Eddie would have maybe be even a little _angry_ about what Waylon _hadn't_ done. But when he glanced over and searched the Groom's wandering icy blue eyes for a moment, there was no anger hidden in them. He looked almost serene, at peace for the moment, as he gazed at the passing trees and stars, and the occasional gas station or patch of houses. And for the first time in awhile, Waylon actually smiled a real smile. He was content, and he realized how fucked up that was, but he _was_. He was content at the moment, running from Murkoff and driving homewards, with a psycho sitting beside him in the passenger seat of a jeep that wasn't his.

"_Darling_, what are you smiling about?"

Waylon gave a breathless giggle as he answered, "Nothing really. I'm just..._happy_."

"_Oh really_?" Eddie asked in an almost teasing manner, as he smiled in return. Seeing his darling smile made him want to smile too. His darling's smile had been so elusive during their time together at Mount Massive. He was happy to have been able to see it again; and he hoped that he had been the cause of it. It was then that the jeep slowed to a stop at the side of the highway. For a moment Eddie was confused, before he shot Waylon a curious look. Waylon simply sat in his seat, chin on the steering wheel with a look of consternation as he stared at the two signs ahead of him. One went right, and continued in a different direction. The other went straight, towards the familiar. The first sign read the name of the new highway. The second, read Leadville, and told him how far he'd need to go and what exit he'd need to take.

"Is something the matter, darling?" Eddie asked curiously as he turned his body toward Waylon with a look of confusion and concern plastered on his face. What was his darling thinking? Eddie watched his darling's face as it stayed plastered to something ahead of them. He had to fight the urge to reach over and touch his darling; _oh_, he wanted so much more right now than just touching. Waylon shook his head no as he answered quickly, "I'm just thinking is all." An then he made his decision, and pressed the gas pedal and they were moving again. Straight.

Eddie kept his gaze suspiciously on Waylon for a little while longer, before allowing it to shift back to the windshield. It was dark, and the headlights illuminated some distance ahead of them. There were very few cars, and the closest one was a few yards ahead of them, it's red taillights the only indication of it's existence. That had been strange. Eddie had not seen what it was Waylon had been staring at, but his length of time to make a decision was screaming at Eddie that he should be alert. But in all honesty he did not mistrust his darling. He did not _want_ to mistrust his darling. After all, if it weren't for her..._him_, Eddie would be dead right now, hanging in his own graveyard with the rest of his failed sluts.

They had been the product of mislead delusion brought on by the Engine. Eddie shuddered to think of everything he had done while under it's affects, and for the first time in a very long time, Eddie felt the sting of guilt. Not so much over the ones he had killed back at Mount Massive, no, more disgust for what he had done to them, but for what he had done, and _tried_ to do, to his _darling_. To think he would have done the same to his darling made him angry at himself. And at Murkoff. But mostly himself for lacking the self control needed to restrain himself. He shook his head, before asking absentmindedly, "What exactly were you pondering back there, darling?"

Waylon was taken by surprise at the question, but he swallowed and answered in a less than confident tone, "Oh, I was uh...just trying to figure out..." He swallowed hard, "Were exactly we were...going to go." He inhaled and then added, "And we can't just drive around _forever_, Eddie."

"_Hm_." Eddie pondered and weighed Waylon's response carefully, before accepting it for what it was worth and nodding in agreement, rolling his eyes, "Of course not darling. That would be silly." He then yawned and stretched, adding, "I _am_ getting tired."

Waylon sighed, and added, "Yeah, I'm getting there too," with a breathless giggle. And then when he looked over, Eddie's seat was back and his legs were stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, and his eyes closed. After a few minutes Waylon heard soft snoring sounds from the passenger side, and realized that Eddie was sleeping. Waylon rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but then realized that this would be the perfect time to be out from under Eddie's watchful gaze for the few minutes that he truly needed. He waited nervously until he spotted a rest stop in the distance, steered right and pulled into the parking lot as quietly as possible. The jeep pulled to a stop in a parking space a little ways away from the building as the lights from the jeep flickered off. Waylon wanted to be sure that Eddie wouldn't wake up and see what he was doing through a window. After he turned off the jeep, he opened his car door as quietly as he possibly could, but when it made a loud squeak he winced, gazing over worriedly at Eddie quickly to see if the noise had roused him. But no, the Groom still slept, head leaning back against the headrest, icy blues shut and face as slack as Waylon had ever seen it; soft snoring sounds emanating from his side of the jeep. Waylon sighed to himself, wiping his forehead and closing the door slowly, leaving it slightly ajar so as not to have to slam it, but closed enough so that the inside light went off. He was sure the slamming of the door would be enough to wake the Groom. With what little time he was sure he had left, he speed walked into the building, glancing around himself nervously. It was eerily quiet, and definitely not as crowded as it would have been during the day. He knew exactly where he was headed. With a fumbling hand he pulled out a handful of change from his pocket, quickly feeding into the machine in front of him and trying to steady his hands, before picking up the payphone from it's rack and dialing the number.

The ringing on the other end seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and Waylon could almost _hear_ his thudding heart as he tapped his foot on the ground, before finally, there was a click on the other end, and a sleepy, feminine voice said in a groggy tone, "_Hello_?"

"_Lisa_!" 

The voice perked up immediately as she gasped, "Oh my god, _Waylon_! Where are you?! What is going on?! Oh my god..."

Waylon cut her off before she could ask any more questions, "Listen Lisa, I don't have much time. I'm heading to the house,_ but I'm not alone_. You need to get you and the kids out of there, _right now_. _Right_ now. Don't ask questions, just go. I'll talk to you soon. _I love you_."

"But _Way_-"

Waylon hung the phone back up on the rack, praying to god that she did what he said. He sighed, dropping his forehead onto the wall for a moment, trying his best not to cry in frustration. After he'd steadied his breathing, he turned to the left, walking down a few aisles in the convenience store section of the rest stop, browsing the drinks. He wasn't sure about Eddie, but he was thirsty. But of course he found himself picking up an ice tea for himself, and wondering what to bring back for psycho. After a few minutes of indecision, he settled on another ice tea, payed for them quickly, and walked away as fast as his legs would carry him, earning some strange looks from a few other customers. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he jogged back to the jeep, bag in hand, opened the door, and got in. He shifted in his seat as he set both ice teas in the cup holders, then turned his head to see if Eddie was still sleeping; about to tell him about the ice tea he had bought, but was shocked by what he saw. The passenger side lay empty, the Groom nowhere in sight. "_What_!?" Waylon's head swiveled from side to side as the panic welled within him, and then he flung open his car door and searched around the jeep, walking to the passenger side then back again. When he found no sign of Eddie, he kicked the jeep's tire hard and cursed.

"What are you cussing about?"

"_Ah_!" Waylon jumped, twisting himself around to face Gluskin. Eddie stood there with an amused expression on his face, and Waylon's face quickly shifted from worried to agitated, taking a risk and shoving Eddie hard in the chest with both of his hands. The Groom stumbled back with a wheeze, surprised, as Waylon yelled, "_Eddie_! Where the _fuck_ did you _go_? I was, I was," he fumbled over his words.

"_Worried_?" The Groom offered, righting himself and smoothing out his vest with an eyebrow raised in Waylon's direction. Waylon nodded, swallowing and hoping that his careless actions had not angered the Groom, almost instantly regretting them; and then Eddie answered the unasked question, "I had to use the _restroom_. And I figured you were probably inside. Must've missed each other, _ah_?" 

Waylon nodded, "Yeah, I guess." He cleared his throat, "Alright then, let's...let's get back...on the road."

"If you say so, darling." Waylon nodded, letting out a shaky breath and turning back to his car door, and it was then that Eddie was upon him, pressing Waylon's smaller body into the jeep with his own. Waylon gasped in surprise as he felt Eddie's body against his, the heat of the Groom seeping into him, a stark contrast to the cool night air around them. But then he realized that it had only been a matter of time before Eddie could no longer restrain himself. He felt Eddie's hands sliding down his sides, gripping his hips as he lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Waylon's forehead in an act of affection. Waylon stood there strangely, letting out a strangled sound, unsure of what to do now that they were no longer trapped inside of Mount Massive. So he simply stood there, skin tingling as Eddie caressed his cheek and whispered, "_So beautiful_."

"_Eddie_..." Waylon breathed, attempting halfheartedly to push him away. But Eddie ignored him, pressing Waylon harder into the jeep, gripping his chin gently with his fingertips, and tilting his head up to plant a kisses on Waylon's lips and face. When Eddie's kisses finally returned to his lips, Wayolon kissed the Groom back gently, whimpering quietly into his mouth as their tongues slid against one another. Eddie's kisses gradually lowered, leaving Waylon's skin tingling until they traveled down his neck and the Groom bit down gently on the tender skin of his shoulder.

Waylon moaned out quietly, grinding his hips forward and gripping the Groom's waistcoat in his hand as he had so many times before, before he managed to groan out, "Eddie, we need to..._ah_...we need to go." His voice was breathless; the Groom was stealing it.

"_I know we do darling_." Eddie's voice was deep and sexual as he grabbed Waylon by the hand gently, pulling him around to the passenger side of the jeep, "But just come here for a moment._ Just a moment_." Eddie pulled Waylon gently, leading him around as he opened the car door and climbed in onto the seat, leaving Waylon standing beside him. Waylon had an idea of where this was headed. He wanted to fight this. He _should_. Eddie reached out and grasped his darling's hand again as he slid his seat back as far as it would go. He then pulled at Waylon, tugging his arm, and for a moment the tech was confused, but then he seemed to understand where Eddie was headed and he climbed into the jeep on top of him, pulling the door shut behind him, leaving them in the dark of the parking lot. They were back on each other in moments, kissing heatedly as Waylon began tangling his fingers in Eddie's hair as their mouths moved together, Eddie's hands traveling up and down Waylon's sides, gripping his hips, and bouncing him once or twice in his lap.

Waylon moaned at the contact, feeling Eddie's arousal press against him in just the right ways, as his own arousal twitched in his jumpsuit. Waylon knew this was wrong. He needed to get back to Lisa, back to his kids, but...the way Eddie made him _feel_. And the way this _new_ Eddie made him feel...he had never experienced it before. The burning desire that Eddie ignited within him at every touch was overwhelming. And he couldn't deny the burning attachment to Eddie that the Groom had _forced_ him to develop. He might even dare say that he felt _love_ for the Groom.

Eddie loved the way his darling was responding. He knew they needed to keep moving, and they risked detection by local authorities, but Eddie...wanted to have his darling. _Just once_. Now that his mind was clear, he was _himself_ again, he could think, _remember_, he wanted to experience what he hadn't in many years again with a clear head. With the one he loved. With some prompting from Eddie, Waylon raised himself off of the Gluskin, shimmying himself out of his jumpsuit and waiting as Eddie undid his belt and pants with shaky hands.

Eddie gripped Waylon's hips once more, but Waylon abruptly stopped his descent, much to Eddie's surprise. "What's wrong, darling?" His voice was a rough whisper. Filled with need and lust.

Waylon shuddered at Eddie's voice as he said, "Spit on it. It'll hurt otherwise."

"_Ah_. I see." Eddie understood instantly, spitting in his hand and slicking himself up so that Waylon wouldn't be hurt. And that was when Waylon finally obeyed, lowering himself down onto Eddie's slicked cock, and yelping in pain as it slid all the way to the hilt. Eddie dropped his head backward onto the headrest, gasping at the tight heat that surrounded him, overwhelmed in the instant of their union. "_Ohhhh_, _darling_." Eddie gasped as he thrust his hips gently upwards. "You feel _so_ amazing, so _beautiful_."

Waylon only moaned in response, filled with the feeling of Eddie inside of him, bouncing himself as an indicator to Eddie to begin his thrusting. Eddie wasted no time in complying, and pretty soon the entire jeep was rocking on it's wheels as Waylon moaned loudly with each thrust, kissing _his_ Groom and burying his face in Eddie's neck; Eddie's name becoming a mantra on his lips. Eddie's head was in the clouds, swimming, and he gripped Waylon like his darling might disappear at any moment. He loved her; he loved her so much. The feeling burst inside him, deep within his chest and for a moment he choked on his words as he felt the coil in his stomach begin to release. And then he heard his darling's voice in his ear, whispered and filled with desire and something that had not been there before.

"Eddie, I..._oh god_, I," Waylon struggled with his words as he whispered something he had never said to Eddie of his own free will before, "I _love_ you, Eddie Gluskin."

Eddie's grip tightened then as he let out a whimper, his heart near to bursting as his name pasted his darling's lips along with the three words that he had longed to hear for such a long time, as he whispered, "_Waylon_, I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as he climaxed, releasing deep inside of his darling with a string of 'I love yous' as the coil in his stomach released, his grip on Waylon tightening and his head dropping backwards; and Waylon moaned, hearing for the first time from Eddie's lips his _real_ name, releasing on their stomachs with Eddie's name on his own. Eddie thrust gently a few more times, and as they stilled, Waylon's head dropping to Eddie's shoulder, nuzzling into the Groom's neck, both breathing heavily. Eddie was the first to speak, nudging Waylon's head with his own, "I love _you_, Waylon Park."

"I love you too." Was the breathless reply as Waylon shuddered, hearing his name pass Eddie's lips once more. Waylon felt Eddie's hands move from his hips and wrap around him in an embrace, pulling him into the strong chest and holding him tight, and Waylon felt himself fill with warmth. Eddie was content, feeling love, _real_ love, for his..._his Waylon_. But deep down, Eddie knew that it wasn't to last. And he accepted that this would probably be the last. He then prompted Waylon to move, sending him shimmying back into his clothing and getting back into the driver's seat as Eddie fixed himself back into his pants, both of them covered in sweat. Waylon sat down heavily, trying to steady his breathing as he rested his hands on the steering wheel and leaned back into the seat. He inhaled deeply, before turning the keys in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot, hoping that no one had seen their escapades. Eddie on the other hand did not really care if _anyone_ had seen, as he sat their limply, leaning back in his seat as Waylon turned them back onto the highway. He was tired, but he was relaxed and satisfied and he felt..._whole_.

Eddie turned his head and looked over at his darling, taking in the look of Waylon's face. Eddie smiled. He could not deny it now. He was in love with his darling. And even if he did not wish to be, he _was_. And he hoped that his darling felt the same way about him. Waylon caught Eddie's staring, and offered him a weak smile, and a hesitant laugh.

Although inside he was kicking himself repeatedly for what he had just done. But at the same time, Waylon knew that it had been different from all the times before. Different Eddie, _new_ feelings...it had not been something to satisfy Eddie's desires. He knew Eddie had gone slow, steady, drawn it out, felt him and _filled_ him up. As he had promised. And the feelings that had been exchanged had been so deep...A feeling of worry washed over Waylon, although he didn't know why. As he gazed at Eddie, who looked distant with eyes filled with love as he stared out at the road ahead of them, Waylon got the feeling that Eddie knew something that he didn't.

The worry didn't leave Waylon as he drove, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they were headed towards something...that Eddie already knew.


	13. The Return Home

It was still dark by the time they arrived in Leadville. The stars were still out and bright in the cool night sky, and the moon was steadily moving across the dark expanse of the sky. It wouldn't be too long before morning dawned on them. Waylon stared at the road as he drove, almost in a trance, fighting to keep his tired eyes from drooping closed. He was so tired, and Eddie had fallen asleep not long after they had finished, 'getting freaky,' and had stayed asleep since. They were close now, and Waylon knew there was only about a half hour's drive left before they arrived. And he couldn't deny that he was a little more than excited to be back at home after such a long time away; he fantasized about falling into his own bed again, laying on the soft sheets and fluffy pillows, taking a hot shower, and being able to feel safe again.

Although he doubted he could ever truly feel safe again.

He also wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do with Eddie. He was silently praying to himself that Lisa had taken his advice and had grabbed the kids and left the house. It made him sick to think what Eddie might do if he were to be alone in a house with a woman. After all, all of his previous crimes had been committed _against_ women...and if Eddie were to see Lisa as a threat, if he thought she wished to take Waylon away from him. It made Waylon shudder to think what Eddie might due to his wife. And the children...Waylon shook his head to clear his head of the thoughts, he didn't wish to go there right now. Not when everything was going so right. He worried that it might be bad luck or something.

He could hear Eddie's soft snoring from the passenger side as he steered the jeep right. He giggled as he thought absentmindedly that Eddie's snores were kind of cute, and he was surprised when his mind wandered to wondering how they would sound when he would make love to Eddie in their marital bed, and he'd wake up next to Eddie in the morning, listening to his soft snores...

He immediately inhaled, surprised and a little disgusted at himself for fantasizing like that. For God's sakes, he shared that marital bed with Lisa, he'd slept with Lisa in that _very_ bed, and he had been visualizing not Lisa, but _Eddie_ instead. He vaguely wondered where his mind had gone as he turned another corner. His surroundings were starting to look familiar; the rows of suburban houses, the small shopping center, the park. He was getting closer and closer to home with every passing second, and his heart fluttered in his chest. And then he spied it. A small suburban ranch house with two floors, a basement, and an attic. A decently sized front porch and a patio out back with a nice looking white fence surrounding the property. A tricycle and a bike lay out front in the yard, with some kid's toys laying around. _Home_...

Waylon searched anxiously for Lisa's suburban, but found it to be nowhere in sight. He breathed a sigh of relief and hoped to God that Lisa's car was not parked in the garage instead. He pulled the stolen jeep into the driveway, pulling to a stop and shutting off the car, watching as the jeep's headlights flicked off. He inhaled deeply, both hands fixed white-knuckled to the steering wheel, trying to calm his racing heart.

"_Darling_?"

Waylon froze at the sound of Eddie's voice. It was groggy, rough, filled with sleep and confusion. Eddie sat looking at him from the passenger side of the jeep, rubbing an eye groggily with the palm of his hand as he gazed at Waylon tiredly, trying to refocus his eyes as the sleep slowly drained from him. Waylon offered him a tentative smile, shaking his head and saying, "Oh it's nothing. We're here, Eddie."

Eddie seemed to wake up almost immediately, suddenly hyper aware and shifting in his seat so he was in a more upright position, before mumbling something under his breath that sounded like, 'I thought I had more time', before gazing out the window with an almost pained look on his face. Waylon's brows knitted together as he looked at Eddie worriedly. "Is something wrong, Eddie?"

"No, darling, nothing." He gave a spaced out look, gazing at something unseen in the passenger side mirror, before he said in a whispered voice, "Nothing at all."

"Alright then," Waylon whispered, "Let's head inside. We'll go in through the garage, okay?"

"Alright, darling." They exited the car without another word, and Eddie followed Waylon closely into the garage. Eddie's strange behavior was putting Waylon on edge, as they entered the dark garage. "Don't worry, I know it's dark but the door's right over here." Waylon turned toward where he knew by instinct the door to the house was, but was stopped by a firm hand wrapping around his wrist and pulling him backwards. He was pulled into a muscled chest, as Eddie pulled him into his body, wrapping his arms around Waylon's smaller form. Waylon gasped at the contact, as he groped blindly in the dark, searching in the direction he hoped Eddie's face was in as he whimpered, "Eddie?"

When Eddie didn't answer him, but instead planted loving kisses all over his face and neck, running his hands over Waylon's body, the tech began to get worried. Eddie's kisses were not feverish now, but instead they lingered, and Waylon could almost physically _feel_ the love Eddie was pouring into him. "Eddie, is everything okay?"

"Hush now, darling." Eddie said in a reassuring whisper.

Waylon stuttered, opened his mouth to speak again, but something about the tone of Eddie's voice stopped him. So he simply stood there, letting Eddie wash affection over him as the Groom whispered words of affection into his ear. And then Eddie grabbed him by the back of his head gently, pulling Waylon into his chest, before tilting up his head and planting a longing kiss upon Waylon's lips. And then he spoke, in a voice that was too soft, to endearing, for Waylon to find comfortable.

"I love you so very much, darling." He caressed Waylon's face gently, "Do you love me too?"

Waylon nodded, pressing his forehead to Eddie's chest as he answered, "Yeah. I love you too, Eddie."

Eddie hummed in contentment, stroking Waylon's hair as he held the tech close to him, humming the tune to his favorite song gently. After a few moments of this, he spoke again. "The time I've spent with you, _darling_, has been the best time of my entire life." He pressed another kiss to Waylon's forehead, "Has the time you've spent with me made you happy, darling?"

Waylon inhaled deeply, before he answered, "It's been amazing Eddie."

Waylon felt Eddie tilt his chin up again, and press another kiss to Waylon's lips, before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together, and saying, "The times we've been together as one..."He exhaled, "You've made me the happiest man on earth."

"You've made me happy too, Eddie." Waylon answered, Eddie's strange behavior putting him extremely on edge. He swallowed hard, heart beating a little faster.

"I'm so glad to hear it darling. Then I've been a good husband?" He inquired in a worried tone.

"_Very good_, Eddie." Waylon resisted the urge to voice his discomfort as Eddie continued.

"I have one more question for you darling."

"What is it, Eddie?" Waylon asked, trying to hide the tone of apprehension that was present in his voice.

"Would you ever hate me for something I've done?" His tone shook with a tone of fear. Waylon smiled at him gently and nuzzled his chest as he answered with a chuckled, "I would _never_ hate you Eddie. No matter what you do."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear it." Waylon listened as Eddie inhaled deeply, and exhaled a shaky breath, before speaking in a quiet tone in Waylon's ear. "I'm so sorry, darling."

A flash of red and blue lights caught Waylon's attention as he asked in confusion, "Eddie, _what_-" And then the world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

His ear's were ringing, and when he opened his eyes it took a moment for his eyes to focus on his surroundings as they adjusted to the new found light. He blinked a few times to refocus his vision as he realized he was lying on something soft. It took him a moment to realize that he was at home, lying on _his_ couch, with a light emanating from the kitchen.

For a second he thought that maybe his entire ordeal had been a bad dream. Maybe he had come home from work, fell asleep on the couch, and had had a terrible, horrible, nightmare. But then he realized that was impossible, because he was still resting in his patient's uniform. Eddie was the first thing that jumped to his mind, and he called out his name.

He sat up slowly, but when he received no answer he began to panic. What had happened? Where had Eddie gone? He sat up slowly, and winced when a bump on the side of his head throbbed painfully. He ignored it as he stood, and headed to the kitchen, cautiously, masking his footsteps as he did so.

"Waylon?"

"Lisa..." Lisa sat sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a glass of water as she turned her head to Waylon and smiled warmly. But then she seemed to sense his confusion and unease, and her smile vanished as she sighed deeply, casting her gaze to the table in front of her. After a few moments, she said, "You want to know what happened, don't you?" Waylon nodded. So she motioned to the chair across from her, for him to sit. Waylon looked at her up and down, before walking across the kitchen and taking a seat heavily, resting his elbows on the table and staring blankly at the wood.

"When we found you, you were unconscious on the garage floor."

"I'm aware of that. What happened to Eddie?" The question lingered in the air, like a fog. When Lisa didn't answer, Waylon asked again, "What happened to the man that was with me, Lisa?"

Lisa looked at him sadly for a moment, before she sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry Waylon."

Waylon's brows lowered as he began to piece things together. "What did you do, Lisa?"

"After I got your phone call, I took the kids and went to the police. They were waiting for you down the street. When you pulled in, they surrounded the house. I was scared when you said you had someone dangerous with you so I..." Her voice trailed off and became soft as she swallowed hard, before taking a small sip of water. The clink of her glass being set back down echoed throughout the room. Waylon took a few deep breaths as a panic he had not felt before took hold of him, and all he could think of was Eddie.

"You...called the...police?" He nearly choked on his words and had to stop himself from balling his hands up into fists. Had they arrested Eddie? Taken him to jail? Or worse, back to Murkoff?

"Yes." Was her short reply. "But, when they broke into the garage...there was nobody with you, Waylon."

The revelation rocked him to the core.

"What do you mean?!" He nearly hollered, and felt a pang of regret when he watched Lisa wince in what seemed like fear, and he had to bite his tongue as several insults wanted to push past his lips. And then he realized how scary he must look. He was dressed in a patient uniform, he probably had dirt and grime and blood covering most of his body...he must look a right mess. He inhaled deeply, and calmed himself. "I'm sorry for yelling Lisa, I'm just...really confused."

"Waylon, what happened to you? When the kids saw you...they were scared. You're different."

Waylon scoffed, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head, leaning back in his chair, "Of course I am, Lisa. Do you have any idea what I went through? I...I don't think I'll ever be the same."

Lisa simply cast him a gaze filled with sadness, before she picked up her glass and walked out of the kitchen. Waylon simply sat there, staring at the table and trying his best to fight the tears that were springing to his eyes.

His Groom was gone.

Eddie Gluskin...was gone.

Or maybe he had never existed in the first place.


	14. Shattered Reality

The next couple of months had been a blur to Waylon. A bustling of police officers, interviewers, counselors, a nurse or two tending to his wounds. Three weeks ago, he had found himself sitting in a darkened room and submitting his camera footage for the entire world to see. Of course, that had sent Lisa off the deep end, and into a fit of rage over his selfishness.

She could not understand how he could put his entire family at risk over some _stupid_ company that had been fucking with it's patients. And of course that had sent Waylon into a rage over how she _couldn't_ understand because she hadn't gone through what he had, hadn't _seen_ what he had, which had led to a screaming match and Lisa taking the kids with her to her parent's home, who happened to live a couple of hours away. And funnily enough, Waylon didn't really care. And now here he was, sitting alone in an empty house, sitting on the couch, chugging a beer and staring at a television that was turned off. He snorted to himself, shaking his head as he stared at his converse sneakers. Everything was _so_ fucked up. And to think that when he and Eddie had pulled up in the jeep...Waylon had thought that maybe things would work out in his favor.

But they _never_ did, did they?

He took another long swig of the beer bottle that he was holding, effectively finishing off the bottle's contents. It wasn't so bad. He'd only had three already that day. And it was only noon. He could almost hear Eddie's voice in his ear, chiding, 'you shouldn't be drinking so heavily _darling_, it's unbecoming of you.'

Eddie had been present in his thoughts from the time Waylon had found him gone. For awhile, in the beginning, Waylon thought that _maybe_ Eddie had never existed at all, or perhaps Eddie _had_ been impaled and killed in the gym after all, and the Eddie that had been with him had been nothing but a figment of Waylon's screwed up mind. But two days later Waylon discounted that theory as he was staring at himself in the mirror after a shower.

The proof of Eddie's claim over him was scattered over all of his body. He found the hickeys on his shoulder and neck, the scratches on his back...and all of them threw flashes of memories over Waylon's eyes, until he was no longer alone in his reflection, but instead the Groom stood behind him, smile contorted, rash devouring the side of his face, eye's bloodshot, and blood dripping from his homemade clothing; the smell of copper and freshly cut wood washing over him...And when Waylon would turn around in excitement, he'd find the space behind him empty. And eventually, Waylon began to question his _own_ sanity. There were times when he'd hear Eddie's voice, whispering into his ear, screaming at him; times when he felt the instinct to run and hide; or times when he found him self standing on Lisa's side of the closet, fingering her dresses and imagining them on himself.

What had Eddie _done_ to him?

He had wanted nothing to do with Lisa. He'd rejected her advances repeatedly during the time he'd been back home. Because he could see nothing but Eddie when he was with her; _wanted_ nothing but Eddie. And it hurt him a little to realize that he didn't _want_ Lisa anymore. He had an aching in his chest that he hated with such _passion_. He wanted to _hate_ Eddie, wanted to find him and _destroy_ him for what he'd done to Waylon. But instead he found himself curled up in the shower, sobbing and watching his tears washed away by the hot streams of water.

There were times where he could barely drag himself out of bed; where he'd lay curled in the sheets with his old patient uniform, which he had neglected to wash, smelling the fabric because of how it smelled of Eddie. It held the scents of Eddie and Waylon and their lovemaking, and sometimes Waylon would lay there like that for countless hours, face buried into the fabric as he clutched it close, choking on his tears.

After awhile, he realized that he hated Lisa. He blamed her for Eddie's disappearance. She just _couldn't_ listen to him, not before, not this _once_. She had taken matters into her own hands, and now Eddie was gone, or worse...It was much easier to be around her once he accepted this fact.

After a few days, he could barely stand to be around his children, and it killed him inside. And he finally realized that it was because his kids shouldn't be here with him _and_ Lisa. These children should be _Eddie's_. They should have _his_ icy blue eyes, that could see straight through you. They should have _his_ black hair, fixed neatly, like a gentleman should. _But_ _no_. They were from the wrong _person_. They looked like Lisa. It was hard to look at them because they constantly reminded Waylon of Eddie's desire to be a father to beautiful children...

It wasn't long before he would find himself staring at himself naked in the mirror, rubbing a hand over his belly and wishing that he could have...

Not long after that was when he and Lisa started having their arguments. And it was also when Waylon's hatred of her _truly_ manifested. He found himself shouting insults and names at her, calling her a whore and telling her how she disgusted him now. And when he looked into the mirror at himself sometimes he saw Eddie instead. He couldn't even remember why he'd wanted to come back to her so badly. He'd listen to her tell him how he wasn't Waylon Park anymore, but someone else entirely. Waylon agreed with her.

Then he'd find himself staring at his own name, on his license or on paperwork, and wishing it read Gluskin instead of _Park_.

After Lisa left, he tried to make himself busy. He'd do laundry and clean the house, and it wasn't long before he began going out and buying new things for the house, adding feminine touches that Lisa had neglected to add. He had even bought a few plants and had busied himself with keeping the house in pristine condition, everything neat and _organized_.

After that he found himself cooking...for the first time in..._ever_. He would make something small for lunch and dinner, before making something _lovely_ for dinner, learning tons of new recipes to busy himself. And when he'd sit down to eat, he would always cry when he realized that he'd set two plates, instead of one.

He _always_ had leftovers.

Soon after that he found himself _baking_. Cookies, breads, brownies, cupcakes, pies, cakes. Everything and _anything_, and the house would fill up with the smell of baked goods, and Waylon thought that those types of smells would be nice to come home too.

He _still_ cried.

There were times where he would be staring at the night sky, and he'd think of the last time he and Eddie had made love; the things Eddie had whispered to him. And he'd cry.

And then he'd wonder if Eddie was looking at the _same_ night sky and crying, too.

Awhile later, he finally realized that he was broken. He was heartsick, broken, and lost. It was obvious that he was heartbroken, and Waylon held out the hope that Eddie was out there _somewhere_, heartbroken too.

The first time Waylon heard of a murder of a woman on the news, he perked up his ears and his heart would flutter, but then he'd find out that the M.O. Was not Eddie's, and that they'd found the murderer, who was most definitely _not_ Eddie.

And each time he found himself slightly relieved, but jut a little more broken inside.

Eventually he couldn't stay in the house any longer. It was driving him crazy and Lisa wanted it. She had already filed the divorce papers. Waylon really didn't want to keep it anyway, so the next few weeks were spent house hunting. He knew he should really be looking for nothing but an apartment, he was alone, after all...but he still found himself searching homes. Three and four bedrooms, with nice porches and large yards, attic and basements, something perfect for a family...

After a lot of indecision, Waylon settled on a modest three bedroom, two bath, with a nice yard, porch, patio...trees and bushes and flowers with a nice patch of woods in the back. He didn't know why but he was drawn to the place. It was definitely secluded, and his closest neighbor was a at the end of the road in the opposite direction. Shopping and amenities weren't far away, in fact they were rather close, but it was the impression of seclusion that made Waylon attracted to it. Plus he figured you couldn't beat the price, being as low as it was. It was definitely a little bit of a fixer upper, but it was perfect in Waylon's eyes.

On the day of the move in, Waylon was as lonely as ever, and moving around and placing the furniture on his own nearly made him want to cry.

He added nice accents and feminine touches throughout the next couple days, busying himself with painting and making trips to the store for nice area rugs, new china and silverware and the like. And finally, when he was finished, it still didn't quite feel like home.

He had bought a new bed, and sometimes found himself wishing that it was filled with the scent of him and Eddie.

There were times when he was alone, and would hear voices...he would hear Eddie and the sound of children, but when he got up to look, he was alone, as he had been from the beginning.

Once, a few weeks after he had moved in, he found himself in a craft store. And he had walked out with a sewing machine, needles, thread, and lots and lots of fabric of various colors. He set them up in his basement as soon as he got home.

He still couldn't get Eddie out of his head, and there had been a time where he had pulled a knife from his kitchen drawer, walked down to the basement, and had stabbed a wooden support repeatedly, pretending it was Eddie.

And then he had turned it on himself, slicing a deep cut along his forearm, and watching as the deep red blood seeped from him and dripped onto the stone floor.

And this was how he had spent the past six months. And he was now sitting on his _new_ couch, setting down the empty beer bottle on an end table and seriously contemplating going out into the kitchen to grab his fifth. But he decided against it; he was already feeling a little dizzy. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, as he inhaled deeply. He had finished his work earlier that day, and now he sat, gazing blankly at the television, which was off. He thought about turning it on, but didn't really feel like hearing it. He had grown accustomed to the silence; thanks to his time in Mount Massive. He felt a little safer when he could hear what was going on around him.

He turned his head to look out the window. He had a good view of the front yard and the driveway. It was starting to become fall again, the leaves were slowly changing color and bringing with them a nice chill to the air. He inhaled deeply, leaning back and closing his eyes. It was a knock on his door that roused him from his near sleep, and he jumped, immediately startled as he stood to his feet, and padded to the door out of habit. He gazed out the peephole, but did not recognize who it was that stood outside his door.

Waylon opened it slowly, brows knitted as he announced, "_Hello_?" 

The man that stood before him wore a lame blue uniform with a name tag that read 'Bucky'. The young man was quick to answer Waylon, reaching around behind him as he pulled out a small package. "Good afternoon, sir. I have a package for ya."

"_Okay_?" Waylon drawled, raising his eyebrows as he took the package from the delivery man's hands, turning it over and over in his hands as he searched for an address. His address was handwritten neatly on the front, but there was no return address. "Who's it from?"

Bucky smiled back at Waylon, holding out his clipboard and a pen as he answered, "Dunno, sir. It was delivered to the post office just this morning. I wasn't busy, thought I'd get it over to ya right quick."

"Thanks," Waylon offered in a rather confused tone, as he quickly scribbled his signature on the clipboard. "I'll see you later." The delivery man nodded at him and offered him a smile, as he readjusted his hat and tucked his clipboard under his arm as he returned to his truck. Waylon simply continued to stand on the porch dumbly, turning the box over and shaking it gently to hear it's contents. It barely made a sound, and Waylon noted how light it was. He shrugged and shook his head, wrapping his hand around the doorknob and entering, closing it behind himself. He was meticulous to lock the door behind him, as he headed towards the kitchen, sitting heavily at the table and setting down the strange package in front of him. He stared at if for a few moments, before he finally settled on opening it.

He ripped through the flimsy tape easily, pulling open the flaps and seeing what was inside. For a moment, he was startled; there in the bottom of the box, was a small, gold band. A wedding ring. For a moment he was confused, before he chalked it up to Lisa being a bitch and mailing her ring back to him...But when he pulled it out of the box, and slid it on his finger, it fit perfectly. He gazed at his finger for a long moment, before he guessed that perhaps they had found it among his belongings back at Murkoff.

He shrugged, standing up and leaving the band on his finger, as he tossed the box carelessly into the trash.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A couple of days later, and Waylon was a little less heartbroken. Now, most of what he felt for Eddie was hate and anger. He had decided to go to the store a little later than usual, and he had browsed for a little too long, and by the time he finally got out of the mall, it was dark. He stood at the entrance of the mall, and gazed around the parking lot. Not a lot of cars were left at this hour, and his was at the side of the mall, in a an empty and a little less than well lit area. He descended the stairs with his purchase in his hands. He could here his converse hitting the macadam as he crossed the parking lot towards the jeep. He had long since changed the license plate and put the car in his name. He had found it rather difficult to get rid of, considering he and Eddie's last time together had happened in it's passenger seat.

He reached into his jean's pocket, retrieving his keys as he put them in the lock. He was about to open the car door, when he felt a presence behind him. His time at Mount Massive had taught him many things. Immediately he dropped his bag on the floor, spinning around and attempting to run, but he was stopped by a strong hand grabbing him painfully by the shoulder, and whipping him around, throwing him hard into the side of the Jeep.

"Ah! Fuck!" Waylon held his stomach as he tried to get the air back into this lungs. A raspy, mocking voice drew his attention in the direction of his attacker, however. A large man stood before him, face covered by a bandana, as he approached Waylon menacingly. The tech's hand shot out and grabbed the bag, pulling it closer to himself as the larger man asked, "What you got in there, pretty?"

"_Nothing_," Waylon breathed, lowering himself just a little bit more.

The man snorted in Waylon's direction, "C'mon now pretty, don't _fuck_ with me. I know you got something _expensive_ in there. Hand it over, and I won't fuck up you're nice little _face_."

"Fuck you!" Waylon spat, before turning himself and rolling under the Jeep. He kept rolling, ignoring when his elbow snagged on something sharp, until he came out the other side. He was on his feet as fast as he could move.

"Goddamnit, you slippery _fuck_!"

Waylon ignored the man's furious screaming as he took off as fast as his feet could carry him. Waylon could here the pounding footsteps of the man behind him, but they were getting harder and harder to hear over the pounding of his own heart. Waylon could have sworn that heard a third set of running footsteps, as he made a mad dash for the street. They were fast approaching the side of the building, which held one or two dark alleys that separated the mall from other buildings.

"Get back here, _damnit_!"The robber was yelling at him, cussing and screaming, but Waylon was not about to turn back he-

And then his foot caught on something unseen, and he went toppling face first onto the pavement, scrapping himself, head cracking off the pavement and sending bright flashes lights through his vision as the pain erupted throughout his body. He let out a cry as he stopped tumbling, as he began to drag himself forward in an attempt to get moving again, although his vision was dizzy and blurred.

"Got you now, fucking _fagot_." The man moved around to his side, back to the pitch black walkway, as he reached out toward Waylon, the malicious intent painted all over his face. Waylon raised his arm in front of him in defense, screwing his eyes shut and letting go of his bag, and instinctively, out of habit, called for Eddie, but what he expected never came. Instead, he heard a strangled cry, shuffling, and then silence. He opened his eyes immediately, his heart pounding in a way it hadn't since his time at Mount Massive, as he searched around him. But the man had gone, vanished, into the darkness. Waylon was up in a second, taking off in the other direction, breathing heavily and ignoring the pain in his body.

When he reached the jeep he finally calmed down, getting in and locking the doors, hands gripping the wheel hard, as he tried to steady himself. He had called for Eddie. The pain in his heart started anew, and he screamed at the steering wheel, hitting it repeatedly and hating and missing Eddie all at the same time. He took another deep breath, before starting the jeep and driving away as fast as he could, denying to think of what might have happened to that robber.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Waylon stood in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter as he waited for a pie to finish baking in the oven. He figured since because it was fall, he'd make pumpkin pie. So the _entire_ house had quickly filled with the smell of pumpkin and spices. And Waylon thought that it smelled pretty damn good as he sipped his glass of apple cider.

The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile, as he inhaled the fall-ish scent.

And then he heard soft tapping on the door. It was quiet, and gentle, and Waylon wondered if it was a woman as he neared the door. He looked out the peephole, but when he didn't see anyone, he scrunched up his nose in confusion, before he opened the door.

"Hi!"

"Woah!" Waylon jumped, looking down to see a small boy standing on his doorstep. He recognized the kid from his neighbors house; blue eyes, black hair and freckles. He'd seen the boy playing in the yard with his sister once or twice before. Waylon smiled and chuckled nervously, "Oo, you scared me there, bud. What are you doing here?"

The boy smiled widely at him, beaming, both hands held securely behind his back as he cleared his throat and said in a confident tone that sounded a little silly to Waylon. "Love is hard, sometimes."

"E-Excuse me?"

"And love takes _patience_."

"Wh-wh-" Waylon choked on his words as he screwed up his face in confusion and shock.

"But _red_, is the color of love." The boy then pulled a small box out from behind him, and handed it to Waylon with the biggest smile he had ever seen and said, "This is for Mrs. Gluskin." Before waving and turning and running off the property, back down the road to his own house, giggling all the way.

Waylon stood there dumbly, holding the box in his hands and gazing out after the child. His heart was thudding, his breathing ragged, as he lifted the lid off the box, and dropped it on the ground. There inside the box was a rose. It was red, but when Waylon looked closer, it seemed a little strange as he lifted it up by the stem gently, careful of the thorns, hands shaky as he caught a glimpse of the red stain it left on the inside of the box.

He dropped the box when he realized that it was a _white_ rose...covered in blood.

"Eddie..."

"Darling."


	15. A Blood Covered Rose

"_Darling_."

Waylon almost dropped the rose he was holding, shocked, feeling sick, and his world was spinning and Waylon couldn't tell which way was up anymore. His heart was racing and the blood was rushing through his ears and his whole body was shaking; goosebumps raising all over the surface of his skin.

Waylon was _terrified_ to look up.

So he simply stood there, gripping the rose so hard that blood dripped from his clenched fingers as the thorns pierced his skin; digging small holes into him. The rage swirled within him, and bubbled, and all he could do was stand there and stare at the porch. He heard Gluskin's footsteps approach, until he could see his shoes; black boots...somehow they suited Eddie. He could hear Eddie's breathing from where he stood, frozen. They stood in silence like this for a little while, before Eddie finally spoke, breaking the silence. 

"_Darling_..." All that came out was a strained whisper. It was the voice Waylon had been longing to hear for so long. Eddie inhaled deeply, before exhaling slowly and opening his mouth to speak, but this time, Waylon cut him off, continuing to stare blankly at the ground, relishing the pain the thorns were causing him as he asked in a tone cold as ice, "Did you _actually_ think that sending me that little '_kiddie-gram_' and a _rose_ would make me forget the last couple of months?"

Eddie went to retort but stuttered, struggling with the words to say. Waylon smirked as he heard Eddie, who always had _just the right thing_ to say, choke on his words. Finally Eddie settled for stating, "You're _bleeding_."

Waylon snorted. Eddie's voice; he had longed to hear it for so long; it stirred the same things within him..._no_. He was not going to think that way right now. Waylon inhaled sharply, and exhaled heavily, eyebrows lowered, and nose scrunched, face contorting into a mask of fury. Eddie's breathing picked up a little bit, and he shifted his position slightly, before trying to speak, "I thought," he breathed, "_perhaps_-" Waylon cut him off again.

"You _thought_. _You_ thought. Eddie Gluskin _thought_. What did you _think_ Eddie?" Waylon spat, and he could just feel the Groom wincing at the venom in his voice as he said, "How _exactly_ did you think this would go, _**darling**_." The word dripped hatred and he heard a sharp intake of breath. Waylon knew he was probably toeing a very thin line. But he continued anyway. "_You. __**Left**__. Me_."

"I know I did, darling, _but_-"

Waylon shook his head, "No Eddie. I understand why you left me in the _garage_."

"Good! _Then_-"

"But you..._**never**_..._came_..._**back**_. There was _**no**_ _excuse,_ for the last couple of months."

The Groom floundered, as he struggled with what to say, "_Darling_," he sighed, taking a step forward, "If you'd let me _explain_," He reached out, laughing nervously, and Waylon saw it coming from the corner of his eye, "_I_-"

"Don't _touch_ me."

"But _darling_, I-"

"Don't _touch_ me, Eddie." Waylon chuckled, shaking his head, "And don't call me, _darling_." Waylon could here the soft gasp from where he stood, could feel the pained look on Eddie's face, and Eddie withdrew his hand immediately, taking a small step backward, lowering his arm to his side. Waylon still did not look at him, but kept his gaze fixed upon the ground, watching the droplets of blood splash onto the porch like a crimson rain. He couldn't help but thinking how pretty it looked...

"_Dar_-_Waylon_...you told me you'd _never_ _**hate**_ _me_. I'm _so_ sorry, if you just let _me_-"

"I was _wrong_!" Waylon's voice was raising, and he was using all of his willpower not to look up and search those beautiful icy orbs, not to run over and throw himself into Eddie, burying his face in that muscular chest, inhaling the scent of...the Groom. But instead he continued, his voice raising steadily, "Do you have _any_ _**idea**_ what you put me through?! Six months..._six_ _**months**_ and _four_ _days_..._alone_. _Without_ you." His voice dropped to a whisper, before it rose rapidly once more, "You _made_ me love you! You _**made**_ me love you, you _sick_ _**fuck**_! And then you _left_, and you _**never**_ _came_ _**back**_..."

There was another sharp intake of breath, and Waylon could almost feel Eddie's hands clenching into his fist, and when Gluskin spoke, he could tell that Eddie was struggling to keep his voice under control. "_Darli_-_Waylon_, that is _not_ fair!" His voice was loud, but not yelling. More like defending. "You think you're the only one who suffered?! I _loved_ you! I _still_ love you! I _**came**_ back! I'm standing _right_ here! Do you really think that I didn't suffer the same way you did?!" Waylon could hear the insults Eddie wanted to shout, but the Groom bit them back as he continued, "_Do you know how many times I wanted to come back to you_?" His voice was soft. "But I _couldn't_. You'd be in danger. I wanted to be sure you were _safe_. I _followed_ you, _watched_ you. I saved you from that mugger because you were _**careless**_! I _never_ let you out from under my gaze. _Not __**once**__._.."

The rage that burst within Waylon at Eddie's revelation was too much to control. The rose slipped from his fingers and bounced off the ground, landing in the droplets of blood from Waylon's hand, and then, finally, he looked up and met Eddie's gaze. He looked the same as he had when Waylon had last seen him. Although his clothing seemed to be in better repair, and the rash on his face had receded a bit, the red in his eyes diminishing. But the eyes...they were the same. And when Waylon met them they were hurt, searching, desperate, _angry_.

Looking at Eddie was a mistake; because feelings he had tried to bury dug themselves out of the shallow graves Waylon had put them in. And then his voice filled the air as he looked Eddie in the eye with face scrunched in anger, "_You_...you _sick_ _**fuck**_. You..._sick_, _psychotic_, _**delusional**_, _mother_-_**fucker**_..."

Eddie's face quickly morphed into something akin to shock, rage, and hurt. But when he spoke the charming, loving, understanding tone was gone...and the Groom's voice returned. His voice was hard when he spoke next, "So _this_ is how you want it, then. I had had _hopes_...that _maybe_, just _maybe_, I could fix this. Fix what I had done. I had every intention of _never_ seeing you again...but I _couldn't_. I just _**couldn't**_..._leave you be._" He snorted in frustration.

And then Waylon could hold it back no longer. He turned to Eddie, and in the blink of an eye he reeled his arm back as Eddie's eyes widened in surprise, and when Waylon's fist connected with his strong jaw there was a crack, and Waylon watched as Eddie's head snapped backward and sideways, and the Groom staggered backward a few steps, howling in surprise and clutching at his jaw.

"_I __**hate**__ you, Eddie Gluskin_."

Eddie lowered the hand from his jaw, rubbing the blood from his lip between his fingers, before his eyes raised and locked onto Waylon, and the tech could _feel_ the malice seeping from him. Eddie straightened himself, setting his jaw and glaring _death_ at Waylon. And that's when he took his first few menacing steps toward Waylon, his voice venomous, "I don't think _I'm_ going to be the one getting _fucked_." He then paused, before he continued, "You want to _leave_ me, then?! _You shit!"_ Eddie got dangerously close to him as Waylon backed up into the door, brows still lowered in anger and meeting Eddie's gaze head on without so much as a hint of fear. Gluskin continued, "_Fine_!" Eddie's hand was as fast as a viper, and it struck hard, hand wrapping securely around Waylon's throat as he lifted, pulling Waylon up off the ground in his grip, cutting off the tech's oxygen as Waylon's feet dangled above the ground, hands clawing at Eddie's hands, eyes widening in fear. Eddie gazed at Waylon with anger, wanting to watch the life seep out of Waylon, wanting to watch him _die_; before his face relaxed, and the look of anger vanished from him completely.

And then Waylon found himself being lowered, almost gently, and the grip being released on his throat. Eddie's arm returned to his side as he whispered, "_Fine_." And then he turned, and walked away without so much as another word. Waylon watched in shock as Eddie turned and left, _actually_ _just_ _**left**_ him. Waylon watched him walk down the driveway, all the way to the road; and then abruptly, almost as if he'd run into something, he stopped; frozen.

Eddie stood there by the edge of the road, frozen. _No_. He wasn't going to just _leave_. Not now. He had suffered _too_ long to ruin this by something he had done. He understood. He had hurt Waylon _so_ badly. And he couldn't just erase that. But he could fix it. Heal it. Make it good as..._better_ than new. What Waylon had said bounced around in Eddie's head on repeat.

_'You **sick** fuck.'_

_'You sick, psychotic, **delusional**, mother-**fucker**.'_

_'I **hate** you, Eddie Gluskin.'_

How bad had he fucked up? He just wanted to _protect_...his fists clenched so hard that it _hurt_, and his whole body shook, an immense, homicidal violence threatening to overtake him. Finally, he squared himself, and turned around.

Waylon watched in shock as Eddie spun on his heels, and started back toward Waylon with a pace of determination. Somehow, Waylon knew this had been coming. He put his hand on the knob, opening the door and backing up inside, slamming it shut in front of him, trying to cut off Eddie; lock him out. But the door stopped abruptly before it shut completely, and was then thrown open with force, throwing Waylon backward as Eddie waked through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind himself; breathing heavily.

Waylon sat on the ground where he had fallen, gazing up at Eddie with shock. And that's when he saw them. The tears. They stained Eddie's face and welled in his eyes, dripped from his chin as he walked slowly over toward Waylon, grasping him by the collar, and hauling him to his feet, and then releasing him. And then he spoke with a shaken, but determined tone to his voice; "You. _Are_ _**not**_. Going to tell _me_ to _leave_. _Not_ _now_." Waylon felt a strong hand grasp the back of his head with force, "_Not after everything __**we've**__ been through_." Waylon watched Eddie's eyes, watched the tears spill from them, and he had to fight the tears that threatened to spill over in his _own_ as Eddie continued, "This _aching_ pain..._in me_...it won't _stop_..." He breathed, "I want it to _stop_."

Waylon felt a sharp jab to his chest, "And _you're_ hurting _too_. The _same_ _**way**_. There's a _hole_..." Eddie glanced down at Waylon's chest for a moment, swallowing, before his gaze returned to Waylon's eyes, "Once you're _complete_...you take it _away_...the pain _never_ stops." Eddie's words were blending together as he inhaled, "_**You**__ could make me whole __**again**__._"

Eddie's hand raised, and Waylon winced as he caressed Waylon's face, gently, _lovingly_, and before he could stop himself Waylon's eyes fluttered closed, and he leaned into the touch and for a moment, just a fleeting second, and he _did_ feel whole again. And then the old familiar feelings, the desire, the fear, everything that Eddie stirred within him, Waylon felt them ignite. His body was on fire. So he fought. He shoved and hit and struggled and screamed. And Eddie took all the punishment Waylon dished out to him. And then when Waylon's screaming and struggling ceased, Eddie held him close.

Eddie's voice continued as he bent over and made them face to face. "_Let __me__ fill you up._" And then Eddie was kissing him. Those familiar lips, the heat, the smell...Eddie Gluskin. _His_ Eddie, was _here_ _again_. He was _touching_ him and he was _real_ and Waylon felt the tears slip out from under his closed eyes as Eddie pulled away and whispered in his ear, "_Let me love you...__**darling**__._"

Their eyes stayed locked, Waylon's brows knitted together as he tried to stop the tears; before he caved. He didn't want to feel the pain anymore. He wanted to feel good again. He wanted to be whole, to be _filled_. What was a _bride_, without her _groom_? Waylon nodded slowly, "Okay Eddie..._love me_." Eddie's grip on Waylon tightened as he whimpered and he planted a kiss to Waylon's neck as the tech whispered in Eddie's ear, "_Show_ me how much you love me. _Show_ me how sorry you are." Waylon gasped as Eddie bit down on his shoulder, sucking gently, leaving a mark. "_Show_ me how much you want me."Eddie's body shivered fully, and his hands traveled down Waylon's side, before they wrapped around his waist and gripped, and then Waylon was being hauled effortlessly off the ground. His legs wrapped around Eddie, arms winding their way around his head, before his back met heavily with a wall, and then Eddie's mouth was on him. _Devouring_ him. Each kiss more _passionate_, more _loving_, than the first.

Waylon could physically _feel_ the emotions Eddie was pouring out into him, and the tears that still spilled from Eddie's eyes dampened Waylon's face as they kissed, and Eddie whispered to him as he began unbuttoning Waylon's shirt, "I'm _so_ sorry, _darling_."

"I know Eddie," Waylon stated, removing his shirt and releasing his hold on Eddie's neck as his hands traveled down the Groom's chest, unbuttoning his vest and watching as it fell from Eddie's shoulders and onto the floor. Waylon moaned when he felt Eddie palm him through his pants, and then assisted Waylon with unbuttoning his shirt and discarding _that_ as well, before their mouths found each other again, and Waylon relished in the feeling of skin on skin as Eddie held him close, pouring heat into the smaller man.

"Eddie _wait_," Waylon said, pushing at Eddie's chest and being lowered to the ground, reluctantly. "Come with me." Waylon wrapped Eddie's hand in his, and tugged him along up the stairs and into the bedroom. Eddie was back on him in a second, pushing Waylon backward and onto the bed as Waylon explained, "I wanted it to smell of our love."

"I _know_, darling." Eddie stated as he fumbled with Waylon's pants. Waylon kicked them off as Eddie pulled off his own, articles of clothing being strewn about the room until they were both naked, together, kissing and touching and hugging. When Waylon felt one of Eddie's fingers breach him, he gasped in surprise, but the feeling merely ignited a long suppressed need within him, and Eddie had moved only once or twice before Waylon forced his hand away, opting instead to wrap around Eddie's waist and pull him in. Eddie complied without complaint, and pushed into him slowly.

Waylon felt Eddie's body shaking as it had during their first time, back on that old desk at Mount Massive, and Waylon cried out, something akin to a gasp and a giggle, and then Eddie asked in a shaky voice, "What is it?"

"_Nothing_, I was just...remembering our first time."

"Ah." Eddie thrust a few times experimentally, before starting a slow, steady, deep pace, prying moans and cries from Waylon as he said, "I want that to be your _only_...I want to be..._ooohhh_...you're _last_."

"I don't want anybody else, Eddie." Waylon whimpered, gripping the Groom's shoulders like he might get up and leave again, and then Eddie answered him.

"You'll never..._ah_...never have _anyone_ else. _Mine_," He panted, "_Mine, mine. Mine. You. Are. __**Mine**__." _Eddie cried out then, shuddering as he whimpered in a broken voice, "_Forgive_ _**me**_, _darling_. Say you forgive me. _Please_." He pleaded as his thrusts increased in speed and power, sending Waylon's eyes rolling back into his head. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. _Please_, don't leave me. _Oh Lord,_" He gasped, "Don't make me leave. _Love_ me. _Please_ love me. I _can't_ _be_ _**alone**_."

"_Oh Eddie_," Waylon breathed his name, "I _forgive_ you. I love you _so_ much Eddie." He moaned again, back arching underneath Eddie's ministrations, "Feels _so_ good. I _love_ you Eddie. I don't want you too leave. Don't _leave_ me anymore."

"I won't darling," Eddie planted a heated kiss on Waylon's lips, "_Never_ _**again**_."

"Ed! _Ed_-_Eddie_, I'm gonna, I _can't_," Waylon cried out again, tightening around Eddie as he gasped. Eddie understood as he began planting kisses all over Waylon's lips and face, whispering 'I love yous' repeatedly. And then Waylon inhaled sharply before saying, "I'm sorry for what I said to you Eddie. I _don't_ hate you. I love you _so_ much."

"_I love you too, darling."_

And then Eddie's name was bouncing off the walls, as Waylon released, body spasming and eyes rolling back, gripping Eddie in a death hold as he released. And that was all it took to send Eddie over with him, spilling inside of his darling with the gasp and a shuddered exhale, and then they stilled. And when Eddie went to pull out, Waylon grasped him, holding him in place with a whispered, 'don't'. Once their breathing had evened out, they locked gazes with each other. And Waylon reached up, caressing the spot where his fist had connected with Eddie's jaw, and he whispered, "I'm _sorry_, Eddie. For _everything_ I said to you. _And_ for punching you..."

For the first time since they had been reunited, Eddie let out a dry laugh. "I guess...I kind of deserved it. I should _never_ have put you through that. I only wanted to protect you."

"I know Eddie. _But_," Waylon licked his lips and kissed Eddie gently, "_Never_ leave me _again_."

"_Never_." Was the reply as Waylon felt Eddie feeling up the ring on his left ring finger. A small crept across the Groom's face slowly, and Waylon gave him a confused look, before Eddie raised his own left and hand and showed him. The matching ring, resting securely on Eddie's finger.

"_Mrs. Gluskin."_


End file.
